


Rewind and Rewrite

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/M, First proper attempt at a slow burn, Implications to headcanons, Lots of headcanons in place here, Slow Burn, Zanechan Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Zane and Kawaii-Chan were different. But also a little alike in ways just beyond the surface.





	1. One

_January 5th, 2005. Phoenix Drop High._

 

He scowls at the name above his _Nana Kuro-Dame_ looped in front of his gaze easily, above his name in the top spot for Finals.

 

Zane Ro’Meave didn’t come second for anything, especially exams. But there that name was again, just like the results for Midterms, _Nana means Seven, Kuro means Black, and Dame is French for Queen…. A mixed raced student?_ He heard a small squeak next to him.

 

It was her, the annoying Mei’fwa girl who Aphmau had guessed he had a crush on, not that that had any truth. He watched as apricot eyes slowly scanned the list of names, but a satisfied expression dominated her features, he opened his mouth without realising it.

 

“How did you do Kawaii-Chan?” He feels a little satisfaction as pink hair- Cut into a bob so it just curled around her heart-shaped face -bobbed a bit, as she turned to him, thin and small dainty fingers curling into a small fist.

 

Her eyes meet his, and there’s both disdain and boredom in them, “Passably.” Is her reply, “I see you were beaten out by Miss Kuro-Dame again? That must frustrate you.” He could have sworn her eyes lost their warmth for a moment, before returning to the broad. Seemingly still checking it over.

 

“You don’t like me do you?” Zane mutters.

 

Her eyes snapped back to his and sparkled.

 

“Zane Julian Ro’Meave…  Whatever gave you that idea?” Kawaii-Chan walked away from him, barely giving him a glance again as she squealed hurting his ears, but Zane watched as the ice was gone from her entire demeanour as she stood next to Aphmau and company.

 

He saw his brother but twisted on his heel and stalked away.

 

Nana Kuro-Dame was at the top of the class for the rest of High School.

* * *

 

_January 4th, 2016, Mystreet_

 

She ignores him on purpose, the truth was she had actually gotten the hang of baking cookies and talking to someone at the same time. Her Mother was a baker, after all, so she’d grown up responding to conversation.

 

Besides, it wasn’t like Kawaii-Chan needed to outright know Zane, she knew enough about him. Including the things he’d mutter to himself about her during high school where she could hear him, her real name coming from his lips was distracting and destroying. But she never wanted to lose that small hold over everyone.

 

So she apologises, makes up an excuse and moves on from it. While people could change, she wasn’t sure Zane Ro’Meave would ever.

 

The fire is the worst thing that could happen, so she blames his bad energy, not that she voices it aloud. Kawaii-Chan didn’t like speaking ill of people often unless they truly deserved it.

 

But. Aphmau was friends with him now, so she held her tongue in her cheek and defaulted to her cute demeanour.

 

She had a feeling though, that those feelings were entirely mutual between the two of them.

 

In Kawaii-Chan’s eyes, something good did come out of it as she watched Aphmau talking to Aaron on the pavement in front of his house if someone thought that they were entirely platonic than she’d have to laugh in their faces.

 

Their feelings were written all over their faces.

* * *

 

_J anuary 16th, 2016, Valley Forge Community Centre.  _

 

He was here to support Aphmau like hell was he going to be dragged into this mess of people. Zane liked Shakespeare as much as the next guy, but he liked watching the plays. Not being in them, he goes out for Tybalt because the role suits him more than anything else, he watches as his best friend starts freaking out about kissing Aaron live on stage.

 

“What happened to _‘I don’t like him like that!’?_ ” She goes bright red and he sips his coffee, waiting for her while the measurements for costumes were being taken, they were waiting for their turns, “Your face isn’t doing a very good job of backing up your point.”

 

Aphmau scoffs at him, “Please you’d blush too if you had to kiss someone you liked up in front of everyone!” He shrugs, “You’d totally flip out on yourself, confidence or no, and I don’t like Aaron like that!”

 

He raises the eyebrow that’s visible, going back to sipping his coffee, “I wouldn’t flip out or blush thank you very much, I have had a few love affairs.” She groans as she glares at him.

 

“Do you have to talk like you're straight out of a classic novel?” Aphmau buries her face in her hands, “What am I gonna do Zane! I can’t kiss Aaron in front of everyone!”

“So what you’re saying is… You’d kiss him in private?”

 

“Yes- NO NO NOPE NOPE NOT DOING THIS!” He laughs, receiving glares from everyone else in the room, auditions had concluded a while ago, “ANYWAY!” She tucked her hair behind her ears, “Are you excited about what Kawaii-Chan’s going to with Tybalt’s costume?”

 

He froze, “Kawaii-Chan’s making the costumes?” He stopped leaning on the wall to stand up straighter, “She hates me, why would she take any care in making my costume well?”

 

“She doesn’t hate you!” Aphmau defended almost immediately before Zane threw her a deadpan look and she pressed her lips together, “She doesn’t hate you…. At least for any seeable reasons?” But even then she sounded unsure.

 

He knew exactly why Kawaii-Chan hated him, he got in the way of her so-called ‘Ship’ not that there was even that chance, he may have had a small crush on Aphmau but that was inconsequential when she- No matter how hard she denied -was totally in love with Aaron.

 

Zane had never stood a chance, “Aphmau, Kawaii-Chan hates my guts, and I dislike her much the same.” He states it so matter of factly that he even surprises himself, “Have since High School.”

 

“So no way you’d be friends?”

 

“No way.”

 

Aphmau made finger guns at him, “Challenged Accepted.”

 

He groaned, “Quoting Barney Stinson really?” That comment got Travis’s attention.

 

“We talking about the most Legendary man to have ever existed?” Zane downed his coffee, making to walk away from the conversation entirely, “Because he was definitely a better guy than Ted will ever be.”

 

“I’m out!” He stated plainly in Aphmau’s general direction and she smiled before launching into a conversation with Travis, Zane was halfway to the door- Irene he needed a cigarette right now -when a hand gripped his arm, he turned to face- “Oh, what do you want?”

 

Kawaii-Chan’s smile was the fakest polite smile he’d ever seen, and he attended fundraisers and social events for his family, “Kawaii-Chan needs to take your measurements Ro’Meave-Kun.” Her teeth were pressed together, and he nodded.

 

“Lead the way.” He was going to be civil. Even if it killed him, which. Ok, it probably would.

* * *

 

He’s more than obedient when she asks him to pull his hoodie off, she requests that he takes his t-shirt off too, she hides a smirk of amusement behind her. But given they were both incredibly observant people she’s aware that he probably saw it.

 

“So how long will this take?” Zane drawls and she pulls the tape measure from around her neck, motioning for him to put his arms up.

 

Zane shirtless is normal. He’s got what looks almost like a six-pack, and that’s why she giggled quietly. “About fifteen minutes as long as you don’t complain or ask endless questions.”

 

“Garroth?”

 

“Yes actually.” He knew his family well, “Do you work out Zane?”

 

“Occasionally, I want to live for awhile… Even if it’s out of spite.” She snickers, “What?”

 

“Kawaii-Chan expected you to be more embarrassed about your body.” Kawaii-Chan tells the truth, “Kawaii-Chan mean you aren’t exactly the hottest guy out there?”

 

“Oh wow, a pointless opinion over the media’s perception of what’s ‘Hot’ nice to know you adhere to that reasoning as well.” Her eyes roll, “I don’t particularly care about that anyway.”

 

She scoffs wrapping the tape measure around his torso, “That is an issue in the media though Kawaii-Chan doesn’t see how that would matter at this moment in time?”

 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

“Done.”

 

She worked in silence for the rest of the fifteen minutes.

* * *

 

_January 20th, 2016, Mystreet, Lucinda’s Living Room._

 

Why was he a cat? It was a logical question as he meows again and that sets Aphmau off laughing again, while stating that he was adorable…. Oh, gods was this like Sprinkles all over again? He’d had enough weirdness to do with cats, he liked being human… Having opposable thumbs.

 

A new source of laughter joined in, and he saw Lucinda- Annoying woman whom he’d insulted numerous times in High School -and… Kawaii-Chan.

 

Her laughter seemed almost infectious, as she pointed and double over in laughter again her tail waving everywhere, her eyes squeezed together her ears twitching. It was almost cute, and would probably be funny had it not been at his expense.

 

He levels his glare on Aphmau who stops what she’s doing and turns to Lucinda, “Can we change him back please?”

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer it for him to stay like this Aphmau? He’s so much more tolerable.” The witch chuckles as his best friend settled into a slight glare, “Ugh. Fine.”

 

He can feel the magic seep through his body, the tang of it fills his nose immediately before he finds himself sprawled on the sofa. He rights himself, standing up and brushing imaginary lint off, “I’m going home.”

 

“I’m sorry Zane!” Aphmau calls out behind him as he pushes past Kawaii-Chan in the hallway, moving towards the door.

* * *

 

_February 14th, Arcade, Valley Forge Mall._

 

Michi was as interesting as a brick wall, he wandered away from her within five minutes, leaning against the wall observing those around him instead. People watching was always more fun than anything else, and he wondered briefly if anyone would miss him if he left to smoke.

 

Probably not knowing how distracted this lot got- He stopped where he was.

 

Standing little ways away from him was Kawaii-Chan and… What was his name again- “Reese-Senpai you simply have to-”

 

“I was just telling you about XY Chromosomes right?” He just interrupted her.

 

Zane felt himself glare hard at the pink man, he watched as wide apricot eyes held fury for a moment before a dopey- Read fake -smile stretched across the woman’s face in the next second, completely passive as if he hadn’t done that in the first place.

 

“Oh of course. My mistake, go on?” She sounded happy with no convictions, her interest apparent. Her eyes shown differently, he knew for a fact that Kawaii-Chan would have complained at him if he’d ever interrupted her.

 

He tilted his head, “Curious..” He whispered as he walked past her towards the smoking area outside.

 

The lighter clicking opening had always been a soothing sound, leaning against the wall with the biting cold drifting up his face.

 

All he managed to see for the next ten minutes was apricot filled fury encased in dark eyelashes.

* * *

 

_March 2nd, 2016, Mystreet, Zane’s House, The Library._

 

He lets his fingers drift along the spines of the books, Zane had affectionately filled his basement with no useless tat, just the books he’d collected over the years. If anything happened to them he’d consider hitting someone in the face.

 

Most knew him to not really take care of anything he had, but the library he had was his pride and joy. If he let anyone down here they were heavily supervised.

 

The reason he was wallowing in his library? Oh just the fact that his Mother was sometimes the worst, and occasionally his brothers joined that pile of people…. Still, that dinner was definitely one of the worst things to happen in a long time.

 

“Zane?” Aphmau called from the top of the stairs, “Are you down there?”

 

“You know I am.” He replied bitterly, hearing her trot down the steps excitedly, “What do you want?” Catching on one particular spine he reached up and pulled the book out.

 

Her hair was done up in a messy bun and he rose an eyebrow at her, “Yes I’m stopping by before my date with Aaron- I mean it’s not a date we’re just going to the movies and-”

 

“Cut this short Aphmau I have people to insult at two.”

 

“-Right right… Insult? Really?” He shrugged, “Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had the fifth volume of Sukitte Li Na Yo?”

 

He stands up a little straighter, “I do… Why?”

 

“Kawaii-Chan wants to read it for confirmation of a costume she was commissioned to make?”

 

“No way in hell am I ever handing her anything I own.”

 

Aphmau raises an eyebrow, “I know you still have the Tybalt costume from the play you know.”

 

“It’s well-crafted, and if I die ‘someone’ will get it as a pity inheritance.”

 

“You can say Garroth.”

 

“Fine.” Zane flipped the book open, “Garroth will get it as pity inheritance.”

 

To his surprise, Aphmau laughed.

* * *

 

_March 6th, Novella Hotel, A-Con Weekend, Room 106,_

 

Her squeals were really loud, even she knew that. But she could tell just what Aaron was dying to do, hell Aphmau seemed to be itching too.

 

Body language was everything. She saw things because of it, like how Katelyn did hold just a little affection for Travis, not that either of them were aware of what kind just yet. Kawaii-Chan wasn’t even sure herself, although it didn’t look overly platonic to her in the slightest.

 

When they reached the room she immediately claimed a bed, she always did it was probably one of the soul reasons she came early half the time. Before wandering down to the front desk.

 

“Hiya! I was wondering if Marin’s working today?” The dark haired man rolled his eyes before pulling the phone up.

 

Two minutes later a big burly blonde guy emerged from the back, “KC!” She waved, as he led her over to the side so other people could check in properly, “What can I do for you?”

 

“My friend’s cosplay seems to have disappeared.”

 

He crossed his arms, “You’re the fifth person to ask about that, we’re really not sure what’s happening.” Marin looks over at the desk, “We are investigating that being said…”

 

She nodded, “Kawaii-Chan understands, keep me updated?”

 

“Sure!”

 

She finds out later that it was entirely futile to even look into it in the first place, as she comes back to Aphmau on her laptop with Lucinda looking at different costumes on the internet, for some reason her roommate is dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a black hoodie…. It looked a lot like Aaron’s outfit now that she thought about it, though it was a mask and not a pair of sunglasses that was pushed up onto her head.

 

Kawaii-Chan suppresses her frown and smiles instead, despite the time she wasted on the problem, “You could be one of the other Mew Mews Aphmau-Senpai! Then we could be a pair!”

 

“Hm… Maybe, though Asuna looks cool right now.” She peers over the other two’s shoulders, looking at the detailed costumes, “Oh! Or Blake from RWBY!”

 

A sly smirk slides across her pink glossed lips, “Isn’t Blake Aaron-Kun’s favourite character?” As expected Aphmau turns bright red, “Oh I see Aphmau-Senpai~”

 

Lucinda smirks as well, trading a look back and forth with her, “You know she has a point Aphmau, though I didn’t know that about Blake, it would suit you….”

 

“No! I just like the character-”

 

“Aphmau?”

 

“What Lucinda?!”

 

The Pink and redheads exchanged another glance, “Who are you trying to convince… Us? Or yourself?”

 

Aphmau proceeded to splutter for the next five minutes.

* * *

 

_March 7th, Recon Convention Centre, Hall A._

 

The ponies were all ones he had at home, he glances at the booths selling manga before continuing on, he makes to walk past a Mew Ichigo cosplayer when-

 

“Oh hey, Zane!” Her voice sounded so bright and he turned to see Kawaii-Chan standing there, and a Tamaki Suoh cosplayer standing a little closer to her, something burned in his eyes, “Did you see the pony sets that they are selling over there?”

 

Her tone isn’t dropping, he doesn’t flinch when she takes the two steps away from the other cosplayer, to stand a little closer to him, Zane looks between the two other cosplayers again before it dawns on him.

 

“I did.” He remarks but leaves a little of the coolness off, the Tamaki cosplayer looking at the two of them, as Kawaii-Chan slowly slips a hand onto his shoulder, her own a little tense “Actually I was coming to find you to ask your advice on something.”

 

Her shoulders lose a little of the tension, her smile turning a little less pained, “Oh what about?”

 

Zane recalls something that Aphmau had asked, “So they have a special edition volume of Sukitte Li Na Yo, and I was wondering if I should get it?”

 

Her eyes light up immediately, and the Tamaki Cosplayer flinches as Zane levels a slight glare on him, “Oh you definitely should!” She takes a step closer carefully, batting her eyelashes.

 

Just like that the guy is gone a moment later looking pissed, although his eyes still looked Kawaii-Chan up and down one last time.

 

The moment neither of them can see him, the mei’fwa takes a huge step back, “Thank you.” She states shortly, making to walk away, he steps to his left.

 

“Your welcome, do you want to tell me what that was about?” She seems to think it over, before sighing.

 

He shoves his hands in the pockets on his Chara costume as her lips opened, “He was an ok cosplayer at first… And then he started to get well, _handsy_.” Her nose wrinkles a bit, “Kawaii-Chan’s fine, thanks again.”

 

“Ok, I suggest you report him to security if that’s the case though.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if he did it to you what’s stopping him from doing it to someone else, who doesn’t have a convenient friend whom you hate of a friend whom you like nearby to you.” To his surprise her lips quirk into what looked almost like an amused smile, “I’ll come with you as a witness if you like.”

 

“No it’s ok, I think they’ll believe me if I lose the third person.” She looks at him carefully before he notices.

 

“Why were you here alone anyway?” He doesn’t know why he asks, maybe because Aphmau had disappeared with Aaron a little while ago, and to his surprise, Kawaii-Chan looks left and right before taking a deep breath, “Usually you always have someone from the entourage with you.”

 

To his surprise, her cheeks turn a little pink, “When it comes to the type of content I’m off to buy I prefer not to be accompanied.” He blinks before smiling behind the mask.

 

“Oh? Off to buy smut mangas then?”

 

She flings the middle finger in his face as she walks away…. She doesn’t deny it thought and that’s the part he’s laughing at internally.

* * *

 

_July 8th, 2016, Love Love Paradise, Whimsical Water Park._

  


She’d been planning this for awhile, Aaron and Aphmau may have been well and together but there was one small obstacle that lay in the way for total happiness of her ship.

 

Zane Ro’Meave.

 

He needed to be indisposed if they were ever going to work, so today that was her job. Distraction by means of flirtation, and he was passably attractive these days so the job wouldn’t be too hard.

 

“You’re going to have fun today Zane-Kun!” She keeps her voice so bright and cheery as she slides a hand down his arm to take his, he looks at her in confusion before blue flicks up to meet apricot, and she smiles so brightly that she knows it will turn blind eyes away.

 

She starts to pull him up the steps to the waterpark unsurprisingly he puts up some resistance, “Let go of me you girl woman thing-”

 

“That’s girl woman _Cat_ thing.” She brings forth fake cutesy frustration and leaves the sarcasm riddled beneath it quiet, but he stares at her for a moment his face seemingly clearing, his eyebrow moves carefully upwards which leads her to believe he’s smirking underneath.

 

He lets loose a seemingly more frustrated swear next, but she can tell it’s an act almost immediately.

 

They leave the others standing there in slight confusion before she hears Aphmau say.

 

“I think it’s because Zane is _scared_ of Kawaii-Chan.”

 

Kawaii-Chan smile turns a little wicked, she faces it away from him…

 

But good.

 

He should be.

* * *

 

“I know what you're doing.” He remarks smoothly soon after lunch when she’s dragged him away again, they’re slowly walking towards the slides, “And I also know that you are most definitely being ridiculous over nothing.”

 

She raises her eyebrows, “Kawaii-Chan has no idea what you're talking about….” He doesn’t buy it and her answering smile is probably the best thing about this entire encounter.

And there it is again.

 

The shine in her eyes that makes him want to talk to her endlessly, the shine of intelligence that breaks through anything else. It’s cold and hard, but it feels nice that he knows she looks at him like that.

 

Obviously, because it makes him as nothing near to romantic in her perception of events, and it lifts a tension from his shoulders.

 

“Do you know what? We’re alone right now, Aphmau’s run off and Aaron’s looking for her.” He knew she was ok, he’d texted her already. “Katelyn,and Travis  are running around who knows where…. Dante I don’t particularly care about.” Zane spins on his heel and takes a step closer to her, leaning down to look her in the eyes properly, “So I’m going to guess what you’re trying to do, fair?”

 

Kawaii-Chan’s gaze didn’t waver like anyone else’s would when he looked in her eyes with his intensity, “Fair.” She replied easily.

 

“You’re trying to get me out of the way because you think I’m ruining your so-called ‘Ship’ even though I would have left them alone if you’d simply asked.” She blinks at him, raising an eyebrow, “........Ok I wouldn’t have, but they're still in their early days of the relationship, and we still know next to nothing about Aaron, sure he’s an ok guy but can you tell me his last name?”

 

He sees her consider it for maybe two seconds before huffing, looking past him at something… Her smile as wicked as they came, it was wide, bright pink, and admittedly just a little sexy.

 

Then Zane follows her line of sight and whips back to face her lightning fast.

 

“ _No!”_ He gasps at her.

  


“Oh come on Zane-Kun don’t be a baby!”

 

“I’m gonna do it just give me a moment.” He’d lost to a wicked smile and a shining pair of eyes, her speciality.

 

Kawaii-Chan just smirks as she gives him that last little push onto the water slide, his screams delight her as she hops on after him.

 

She looks up, his eyes shine as if he’s smiling, “See Zane-Kun wasn’t that fun?” She adds her usual squeak to it.

 

“Yeah, actually that was fun-”

 

Another squeak from above them, “Zane!” Aphmau’s bright red, and slowly Kawaii-Chan looks down to see what she’s squeaking about and-

 

_Oh my, Irene, I wonder what that would be like-_

 

Zane’s scream is a quiet string of noises that sound embarrassed and she knows why.

* * *

 

_July 30th, Love Love Paradise, Guest House 43_

 

They start avoiding each other when they get back from the Waterpark. He locks himself away in his room, and he’s pretty sure Kawaii-Chan bakes cookies.

 

Mainly because he can smell them wafting through the house, it’s almost enough to tempt him out of his room. _Almost._

 

His mind flashes back to that smirk on her face before she’d shoved him to the waterslide…..

 

_Nope nope nope nope nopeeeeeee_

 

Maybe he does need to get out of here.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane moves, and Kawaii-Chan realises she has to get serious.

_ September 8th, 2016, Mystreet.  _

 

Home. 

 

After spending almost three months sealed in a sun escaped prison, he was finally going home. Where his books, and his clothes, and his pony collection was waiting for him… 

 

All that bothered him right now was his  _ tan  _ like he hadn’t suffered enough, he looked good with a tan. He was tanned after all, but that was hardly noticeable as it was mostly hidden under his clothes. 

 

Zane hated the sun, and the sun hated him. 

 

But Zane found he had someone he hated more than that in the next five seconds. 

 

“What the fuck.” He heard Katelyn shout, he was inclined to agree- Not that he’d mention that ever -because the signs posted all over the neighbourhood and on every front door elected that response. 

 

_ This street is to be demolished on the 12th of September 2016, to make way for a new hospital- FOR PUPPIES!  _

* * *

  
  


It takes three phone calls to get through to town hall, finding out about the compensation, and how this shouldn’t be allowed as in order for the event to take place all of the residents would have to sign off on it. 

 

But apparently they had, or Brendan had. 

 

They were being given another few days to pack up all their belongings after a long-winded debate that resulted in getting the demolish date moved to the 25th, where hopefully they’d both be long gone and situated in a new living situation. 

 

It takes him an hour to book a storage locker a few miles away, another ten minutes to rent a van, to be fair he’s rather organised. The movers help with the furniture while he’s in the basement packing up his library, letting them come down briefly to retrieve his favourite armchair. 

 

In the long run, maybe it was time to move on from this place. 

* * *

  
  


_ September 12th, Phoenix Drop, Mystreet 2.0 _

 

He ends up living with Garroth for the second time in his life, sitting in that room that he calls and hires people to put his bed into the room. Ignoring his brother’s protests that he and Laurance could have done it. 

 

The wire bed frame had cost him a pretty penny back when he’d first moved into his old house, the rest of his furniture was kept in the storage locker. Along with the close to a hundred boxes of books. 

 

With black bedding and a nice dresser, he plugs his kettle in and starts to make himself a cup of tea. 

 

He ignores Laurance, he’d gone through four years of high school with his younger brother making goo-goo eyes at the man. Zane doesn’t need to know him well, besides they’d both kill each other if they got the chance. 

 

Aphmau moves in with Aaron, their house is definitely the nicest on the street. Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan live next door, and he wished he’d thought of that. 

* * *

  
  


_ September 28th, Phoenix Drop, Mystreet 2.0, The Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan Household.  _

 

She was unemployed for the first time since college, and even then she’d had a semi-regular booking rate for her part-time job back then. Maybe she could call up Stephenie again…….. But that hadn’t gone over well when she’d quit after starting to live with someone else. 

 

Sure. She had some money saved up for a rainy day but that was locked up tight in her bank account for at least another six months, per what her parents had asked her to do for the years in college.

 

Kawaii-Chan had forgotten how bad interviews were, the fake smile you had to put on, the relentless questions, and while she could always marry rich her parents had other children besides her to think about- Even if her two older sisters were happily married/had a civil union and was planning to get married -her older brother did pretty good for himself on his own. 

 

Maybe she just needed to be more serious like Katelyn had said, she could be serious though when she wanted to be… Not that that was always pretty to look at, she’d been serious about school. Serious about her job at the maid cafe- If only that cute guy hadn’t flirted with her, but that being said it was still her fault for letting herself get distracted by him. 

 

_ Serious… Who’s the most serious person I know-  _

 

The answer came strutting past her living room window, in a new hoodie and longer hair than before the summer. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-  _

 

He saw her looking at him, he could see the stars in her eyes from here, the look on her face like she’d found her salvation in a gothic sort of way, she was clambering out the door and Zane stood frozen in the middle of the pavement. 

 

Her big shining eyes focus on him, and he knows straight away that he’s going to be doubly difficult to say no to whatever she wants from him. 

 

_ Maybe she’s like a T-Rex if I don’t move she won’t see me….  _

 

But no. Of course not as she runs right up to him- How did she do that in heels that high? -and those bright burning eyes shine brighter at him with the amount of hope in them. 

 

“Zane-Kun-”  _ Kun? Oh, Irene what does she want that she resorts to that honorific?  _ “- _ thank goodness!  _ Kawaii-Chan found you! She needs your help it’s really important!” Her hand starts waving at him in that attention-grabbing way, and besides that. Her comment and/or request was even more bizarre. 

 

_ Stay. Perfectly. Still.  _

 

“Um, no? Zane-Kun. Kawaii-Chan really needs your help!” 

 

_ Stay. Still-  _ “Huh? You need  _ my  _ help?” Admittedly, he’s surprised. “Huh. Not many people ask me for that.” 

 

“Kawaii-Chan wanted to ask Zane-Kun if he could help Kawaii-Chan be more serious!” Her eyes turn bigger and pleading, he can feel his resolve slowly burning to the ground with each flutter of her eyelashes,  _ “ _ Zane-Kun is  _ so  _ great at being serious, maybe he could teach Kawaii-Chan?” There’s not even an underlying of sarcasm when she says it. 

 

_ She must be pretty desperate.  _

 

He crosses his arms, raises his eyebrow and stared hard at her. Again. She never flinches once, unlike his brother had done on numerous occasions, “Hm.” He begins and she stands up a lot straighter, “Well, I  _ am _ serious and responsible... He intones, more hope enters her eyes and he  _ almost  _ feels bad for what he’s about to say, “But sorry I’m not in the mood to teach you.” He waits for a second. 

 

_ And she flinches.  _

 

“Huh?” Her tone is winey in a sad way, “Why not?” 

 

Zane rolls his eyes at her as if she didn’t know exactly why he wouldn’t, “ _ Because  _ Kawaii-Chan you haven’t exactly been  _ nice to me. _ ”  _ Or me to you.  _ But he leaves that bit unsaid, “Sure we’ve shared some moments where we’ve had things in common… But I’m not exactly  _ keen  _ on helping you out.” 

 

Her eyes lose the sadness and gain that mischievous look of cold hard intelligence, and he fights the urge to flinch at the dramatic change. 

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me-” 

 

“WAIT ZANE-KUN!” It’s a plea and he stops despite knowing she has a plan cooking in her head, “Don’t Kawaii-Chan use her secret weapon!” 

 

He laughs, “Ha! What are you going to do?  _ Tickle me?”  _ He starts laughing again, “Face it. I’m not even close to you to really care what you do.” Her eyes narrow slightly at his tone, “So go ahead. Do. Your. Worst.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan smirks that stupid smirk again. 

* * *

  
  


_ Never  _ poke a panther in the wild, they're labelled as dangerous for a reason. 

 

His back feels warm as she presses her hands against it, roughly shoving him into Aphmau’s kitchen, she turns her eyes as big and pleading as she can get them. 

 

“Aphmau-Senpai! Make Zane-Kun help Kawaii-Chan!” Aphmau looks as if she’s trying not to laugh at them both. 

 

Kawaii-Chan keeps up her voice and acts even though when Zane speaks she wants to laugh louder than ever before, “ _ This isn’t fair!  _ He sounds like a spoiled child, and she wonders if this is what Aphmau sees because of their friendship. 

 

She laughs evilly at him letting her grin go now, “I know your one weakness! Aphmau-Senpai! Tell Zane-Kun to help Kawaii-Chan become a more serious person!” 

 

Zane is right back with his argument, “This is so stupid!” Unintelligent response, she was going to get her way she knew it. 

 

“No, it’s not!” She shoots back, sounding at least a little more childish herself “Kawaii-Chan needs to be a more serious person so she can get another job!” Even if she always had a backup plan. 

 

Amber eyes turn to slits as their mutual best friend went ‘Uh’ before shaking her head and smiling at them both, “Kawaii-Chan? Can you give me and Zane a minute?” 

 

“Of course.”  _ It’s going to help me get my way~  _

 

She leaves and walks out onto the porch to wait, formulating a victory dance for when she was alone later, her smile was devious and she hid behind her hair as she sat on the porch steps. 

 

Kawaii-Chan could hear what they were saying, while it was true that Werewolves had more sensitive ears than Mei’fwa they still shared the heightened hearing that all supernatural creatures had. 

 

The conversation unfolds inside and to her pleasure, she can hear it coming to her point of view easily. 

 

But that being said…. Like Zane would actually want to help her. 

 

The door opens behind her and she turns to face him, “Zane-Kun!” She keeps her voice soft now, and see him assess her slowly, “Well?” 

 

“So, I’ve taken some time to think about your request.” She focuses her big eyes on him again and sees him sweat under that mask of his, “........And fine. I’ll help you…..” 

 

She jumps up from her seat immediately, “Zane-Kun! Thank you-” But he interrupts her, and she glares at him hard. 

 

“On a few conditions of course.” He puts his hands in his pockets, turning to face her completely, “One. You have to take my advice or else I’m not going to continue the lessons.” That was fair she supposes, “Not to mention if you quit you never ask me to teach you anything again.” Yeah, that was more than likely to be a no to that condition. But Zane didn’t need to know that, “And finally…. You drop the cutesy act a lot less, you want to be serious? Start there… Act how you normally do around me, this is just.” He pauses, “Weird. Deal?” 

 

Kawaii-Chan shoves her hand out to him, “Deal!” They shake on it, and she ignores the slight tingle that the contact left on her skin. 

 

“Great. We start first thing tomorrow morning, meet me here.” He hands her a business card, “Now if you excuse me. I have work to do.” 

 

She watches him leave back towards the direction of his and Garroth’s house and smiles to herself again, before looking down at the card he’d handed her. 

 

_ Stinson-Scherbatsky Tailoring Company  _

 

_ No.69 _

_ 43rd Street  _

_ Phoenix Drop  _

_ Ru’uuan City _

_ RC2 PD6 _

 

A tailor? 

* * *

  
  


_ September 29th, Stinson-Scherbatsky Tailoring Company  _

 

She opens the door and the bell sounds above it with a soft ring, the inside of the shop is a small space suit jackets hang on the walls along with ties, both built in what was considered masculine and feminine styles, they were well made. 

 

But why would Zane ask her to come here, she examined the pieces of clothing with an eye of a designer and a seamstress. 

 

“Oh hello!” She jumped when two voices chimed and she turned to face the two women who had seemed to come out of nowhere, “How can we help you today?” 

 

Kawaii-Chan scanned their perfectly sculpted faces, identical in nature, from the round noses, black eyes, and dark skin, to the clothing they wore. Also seemingly immaculately made, “Hello… I’m here to meet someone?” 

 

“Oh! You must be the lady Mr.Ro’meave said he was bringing in for a fitting on the phone earlier.” The one on the right stated plainly, “I’m Tara if you’d like to come through Mr.Ro’meave said he’d be along in a little while.” Now that she spoke apart Kawaii-Chan could here the underlying Scottish in their tones. 

 

She followed them through into a backroom, mirrors attaching with a platform in front of them, “Please remove your heels and outer layers Miss Chan.” The other one stated plainly, “I’m Mara.” She offered forwards to her. 

 

Doing as she was told she stood on the platform in just her light pink slip and waited as the twins muttered observations, “You have excellent posture for a Mei’fwa, usually their tails weigh them down a lot, but you almost seem to float.” Tara began, waving her sister forwards, “Petit arms, thin but with just the right amount of muscles.” 

 

“Gorgeous shoulders too!” Mara interjected, “Barely breaking twenty-five on the measuring scale~” She seemed to be the more enthusiastic of the two, “Skirt or pants?” She asked as she moved the measuring tape away from her shoulders, “One arm out please.” Kawaii-Chan followed every direction to the letter. 

 

The twins fussed and measured so much she didn’t even notice the door opening behind them, and Zane slipping in before Tara spoke up her head inclined towards him a little in respect, “Hello Mr.Ro’meave, you were absolutely correct about this lovely lady right here.” She blinked and turned to face him, her arms pale and on show in front of him, his eyes didn’t linger on her once, “She’s the perfect person to wear one of our suits.” 

 

“Do you have a design yet Tara?” The dark haired woman offered out a sketchbook to him, one that Kawaii-Chan hadn’t even seen passing through her hands, “Hm… Make the waist stand out a little more on the skirt, it will bring out her curves… Kawaii-Chan?” Finally, Zane turns to look at her and seems to buffer for a moment. 

 

She suddenly feels herself flush a little bit but watches as he recovers almost immediately holding out the sketchbook to her. She takes it gingerly in her hands, looking back at a design that made her eyes widen, “A black peplum with a fitted pink pencil skirt, underlined with a lighter pink cuffed button down shirt?” 

 

“Yes. We thought the style would suit your frame, the colours to compliment your skin tone.” Mara spoke up from where she was perusing a collection of shoes, “What do you think, the pumps or the slip backs?” 

 

“Pumps.” Her and Zane answered in unison, they were her preferred kind of heel, “Unstacked.” She added on a moment later, and upon a quizzical blue-eyed glance she elaborated, “I don’t like not feeling the ground when I wear heels.” 

 

“First lesson.” Zane answered her, clicking his fingers the two women immediately began working again, Mara delivering the desired shoes to his waiting hand, “Look serious. Be serious.” He straightens his tie with his other hand, “When we’re finished here, we’re getting coffee and going over social cues.” 

 

And just like that, Kawaii-Chan was once again absorbed by the thrill of finding just the right outfit. 

 

* * *

  
  


The coffee shop is far above the usual place she visits, people sit in business suits. Well. Apart from the odd girl in a soft or tight dress that lingered with a younger or (much) older man, who smiled and flirted with them easily whilst slipping an envelope in their purse. 

 

Sadly she looked right at home as Zane sat them at a window seat, and she wondered if he’d noticed how much she and the escorts looked alike in that moment, he didn’t comment on it. So Kawaii-Chan hoped not. 

 

Her eyes almost bulged at the price on the menu, “Um Zane-kun-” 

 

“First of all. It’s on me.” He offered forwards easily, with the air of ‘Rich Boy’ that had sat around him all throughout high school, the waitress approached, “Due caffe latte per favore.” 

 

“Si. Subito signore.” The waitress replied, the Italian that had come from Zane’s lips had been a little clumsy but still good enough to be understood. 

 

When he turned back to her he sat up a little straighter, “Second of all, we talked about this on the way over. You’re in America unless dealing with clients with specific requirements, ‘Mr’ and ‘Miss’ will do fine.” 

 

“Ok Mr.Ro’meave.” He winced, “Ok Mr.Zane.” She corrected and he rolled his eyes at her, but there was a newer fresher light in his eyes as if he was amused at the sound of it “Is Mr.Zane sure Kawaii-Chan should be well here?” 

 

“Yes. Of course, why would you be here?” He looks confused, “And drop the third person, you always scared me more when you didn’t use it.” 

 

Her heart gives a flutter and she doesn’t know why. His eyes soften when they look at her this time, as their coffee arrives and he goes through the motions of how to properly expect social cues. 

* * *

  
  


_ September 31st, Aaron and Aphmau’s House.  _

  
  


“May I present the new and improved Kawaii-Chan!” Zane swept the door open and in she stepped, her hair delicately curled to the back of her head, a few escaping. Her freshly tailored suit completely pulled flush to her curves and looking absolutely- 

 

He wasn’t going to finish that thought, “Miss Aphmau. Mr.Lycan.” She inclined her head in respect, “How are you doing today?” Her voice was light but patiently sweet, her smile was still bright but still a little capped off. 

 

Aphmau blinked and exchanged a look with Aaron, “I’m good Kawaii-Chan, how are you?” 

 

“I’m completely pleasant.” 

 

It took two seconds for tears to fall down Aphmau’s face, “Oh Kawaii-Chan… I’m so proud of you!” Aaron slowly started to clap too, his eyes wide in slight awe. “But I’m not going to lie, I’m gonna miss the old you…” She sniffed. 

 

“Aw babe don’t worry, it’ll be ok.” Aaron slowly brought Aphmau into his arms, “I’m sure there’s still some of the old Kawaii-Chan in there-” 

 

Zane plugged his ears as she squealed loudly. 

 

“OH MY GOSH, MY SHIP-” 

 

* * *

 

“All of that hard work…” He whispered sadly as Aphmau patted him on the back, “All of that hard work….. So much hard work… I’m never helping anyone ever again.” 

 

Aaron leant back in his chair, “You know that’s probably a little extreme…. Shame about the suit though.” 

 

“I’ll get it dry cleaned. Mara and Tara will understand.” 

 

A sly smile gilded on Aphmau’s face, “You know that sounds like helping Zane.” 

 

“I spent money on that suit. I’m taking care of my own interests first.” 

 

“Sure ya are,” Aaron interjected, high-fiving his partner. Zane pretended not to see the cash slip between their fingers. 

 

Kawaii-Chan cooed at Eli the third on the floor, petting him on the head and rubbing his ears. Her hair had spiralled out of the bun a while ago, the suit was a little covered in cat hair at this point.

 

But. The sunlight hit her just right, and Zane despite every single one of his morals. 

 

Thought she was absolutely breathtaking. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Festivals and Maid Cafes.

_ October 3rd, The Festival Grounds, Booth 23.  _

  
  
  


Baked treats always smelt good the moment you got them out of the oven, and she immediately felt better for dipping into her funding for the booth she’d managed to get from the organisers. 

 

She picked up a piping bag and started piping out small pink flowers on the chocolate cupcakes, Kawaii-Chan still had to put her garlands up but had decided to do her cupcakes first. Especially so she could finish off that basket for Zane that currently sat under the counter waiting. 

 

The lessons about being serious had actually gone ok in her mind, and while those were in session Zane had been ever the gentleman no matter what. He apologised whenever he ended up interrupting her after that first conversation outside her house, and every piece of advice had come in handy. 

 

Hell, she’d found her suit delivered freshly dry cleaned and spruced up a bit yesterday, with a note attached saying “ _ For the next interview.”  _ which had made her smile wide and bright, admittedly the small act had made her heart skip and her cheeks warm.  

 

Maybe she’d been wrong. Maybe Zane Ro’Meave could change. 

 

Ok, yeah. She was getting ahead of herself, she’d be better off just making him a friend than trying to change anything about him. 

 

Setting the last cupcake to the side she reached for the garlands and ducked out of the booth, propping the ladder up and climbing it slowly. 

 

She attached the end of the garland, following through by pinning it over- 

 

“Hey Kawaii-Chan” She jumped, catching herself before she could fully fall off the ladder. Flipping and just landing on her feet. She winced, her heels digging into ankles. Then she blushed realising the sound she’d just made, “Kawaii-Chan!” Aphmau yelled in concern, “That... That was awesome! I’ve never seen anyone catch themselves like that???!!” Her concern melted into awe, “How long have you been able to do that?” 

 

Subtlety starting to lean her weight on one leg rather than the other Kawaii-Chan smiled, hiding the pain and self-pity for forgetting not to wear heels on a ladder, she giggled, “Since forever silly, cats always land on their feet.” 

 

“Oh right… I forgot.” Her friend mused smiling again before she started, “Uh… But wait, aren’t cats and mei’fwa not the same thing?” 

 

She laughed again herself, “Those are just minor... “ Kawaii-Chan spun around, “de-tails…” 

 

Aphmau joined in the laughter, “I get it…. By the way, you’re shop is looking great.” Then she paused again, “Wait… Kawaii-Chan your voice…..” 

 

“Hmm? What about my voice?” 

 

“I just realised you sound different?” Aphmau’s eyes looked at her with question. 

 

Kawaii-Chan reached over and set the extra garland down, humming a little bit, “Well… When Zane-Kun helped Kawaii-Chan, I guess some of the things he taught me stuck?” It wasn’t really a question, she had learned a lot from him. More than she had thought she would in all honesty, and saying his name caused a reaction from her heart in a fluttering kind of way that it never had before. 

 

“R...Really?” Awe filled her tone, “Kawaii-Chan!” She practically gasped with pride, like a proud mother would over their child. 

 

“It’s no big deal. But Kawaii-Chan is going to find a good balance between being Kawaii-Chan and being serious.” She admits slowly, before launching into a bright smile once again, “But not too serious nya!” Winking she let Aphmau look at her with amusement.

 

Amber eyes narrowed and then- “Aaron is hot.” 

 

She squashed the small squeal immediately, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “Of course you would think that. He’s your boyfriend.” 

 

“No freakout?” A small gasp, “I’m so proud-” Movement caught her attention along with a wave of familiarity before she tuned back into what Aphmau was saying, “-of you for actually taking some of Zane’s lessons.” It wasn’t that surprising, was it? 

 

Nonetheless, despite the small sting that came with that sentence, she giggles again to cover it up, “That means a lot to Kawaii-Chan!” Not a total lie, it did mean a lot. 

 

“Well, you’ve got my support for sure.” Aphmau beamed, “Speaking of which… Did you managed to find a job yet Kawaii-Chan?” 

 

The clear answer to that was no. People seemed to be coming up with more and more bullshit reasons to not employ her, “Not yet, Kawaii-Chan got this booth. So hopefully I can make a few bucks… Hm. Oh, right I was going to ask where’s Aaron-Kun anyway?” She asked scanning the immediate area for him. 

 

“Aaron is gonna be meeting me here sooner or later, I just wanted to hang out with Emmalyn first but… She got distracted.” A sad look etched itself into her features, and Kawaii-Chan reached out and patted her shoulder, the closest in height to Aphmau without heels. 

 

She’s been debating the question, “A...And Zane-kun?” That fluttered appeared again. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, Zane is… Huh? Why do you want to know about Zane?” Aphmau’s lips quirked up on the corner, as mirth appeared in her eyes. 

 

“Oh ah-” She whipped her head around a bit, trying to find anything that would change the subject, “-um I wanted to give him a special treat basket for helping me out with those lessons… A way to say thank you!” 

 

Aphmau smiled at her, “That’s… Really nice of you.” Her smile grew wider, “He’ll love it too! He rarely gets presents from other people that aren’t me..” 

 

“Cupcakes are his favourite right?” Yes. Yes they were, they were the only baked good that disappeared from her counter during the tea etiquette lesson, “That’s all I put in the basket!” 

 

Awe covered the smile on her friend’s face again as Aphmau started to laugh, “That’s perfect! Man, he is going to  _ love  _ you- Uh you might just become…. His new best….. Friend…” She started to trail off the smile fading from her face something that should never happen, “I… Wait. Huh. I might be a little jealous.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan started to laugh, trying her best not to make it sound awkward, “Zane-Kun doesn’t like Kawaii-Chan!”  _ I wish  _ “I’m sure! But that’s ok, it was very nice of him to help.” 

 

“I agree I-” 

 

“Oh hey, it’s… It’s you.” She pulled her eyes from Aphmau and shoved all thoughts of that certain Ro’meave to the back of her head. 

 

A blue snapback covered his head backwards, and paired with a green hoodie, black hair and nice blue eyes that shone brightly even in this lighting, “Oh hello sir.” She greeted, he looked familiar although she couldn’t exactly place where from. 

 

“Uh right… You probably don’t remember me…” He looked a little sad at the prospect of that. 

 

“Remember you? I… Wait! You’re the guy from the Maid-Cafe!” She did remember, the one who had inadvertently gotten her fired… He was still kinda cute now that she thought about it. 

 

She watched as he went bright red, reaching to rub the back of his neck, “You do remember…” 

 

“Of course!” Her eyes widen a little bit of their own choice, and she takes a step towards him. Ignoring the pain in her ankle over staring at his face, “Kawaii-Chan was gonna give you her number… But then-” She giggled, “Well I got fired from my job?” 

 

“Aw man I’m so sorry to hear about that and now I won’t run into you again….” He looked sad suddenly, and it was honestly a little cute. 

 

Kawaii-Chan took a step towards him and made her smile brighter immediately, “Oh well you’re with me now? And I have a booth of treats if you’re interested?” 

 

She watched stars float through his eyes, “R...Really?” 

 

“Well… I’m gonna leave you guys to catch up…” Aphmau? Oh right. Aphmau was here she’d completely forgotten about her.. “I gotta go find Emmalyn, Kawaii-Chan call me if you need me!” 

 

“Of course!” Kawaii-Chan called when she started to walk away, “I’ll see you later Aphmau-Senpai!” She started to wave, watching as the short woman disappeared around the corner. 

 

“So you’re voice changed?” 

 

“Right um-” 

 

“It’s really…. Cute.” 

 

Oh, Irene, she could feel herself going bright red “Really? Thank you!” Her smile hurt her lips now, “Now where were we?”

 

“You were going to introduce me to your baked goods?” 

* * *

  
  


He ducks out from the group when Laurance and Garroth start debating what the best toppings for ice creams were, and Aphmau and Aaron started making goo-goo eyes at each other when he won her a teddy bear. 

 

So he waits two seconds and runs away from the entire situation itself. Disappearing into the crowd, debating whether or not he should just leave the festival… He looked around at the booths in front of him, didn’t Aphmau say Kawaii-Chan had one around here? 

 

A crowd had gathered in front of booth twenty-three, and he saw that a pair of ears were twitching, popping in and out of view. But they were frenzied, panicked almost, as he heard a “Hold on!” 

 

He pushes his way to the front and gets cursed and called a million different things at until he reaches the counter, and see Kawaii-Chan wide-eyed and trying to sort out some hot drinks, “Kawaii-Chan? Are you ok?” He doesn’t even get a reply but sees her wince. 

 

He moves his gaze down to her leg, clad in pink ballet flats and on her left ankle is a massive purple bruise-like.. Like she’d twisted it. 

 

He makes the decision quickly, and he doesn’t seem to note his usual feelings of disgust before he ducks under the counter, “Sit down.” He states to her, “And don’t mention this to anyone, especially Garroth or Laurance.” 

 

She stares at him but sits down in the chair as he starts to take orders, telling a customer to fetch someone from the medical tent and they’d get ten bucks. 

 

Funnily enough, someone shows up within five minutes and Zane hands over a ten dollar bill. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ October 4th, Mystreet 2.0, Aphmau and Aaron’s House  _

 

“What was up with losing that “I’m not helping anyone anymore.” vow you announced a week ago?” Aphmau asked, she was definitely waiting for him to squirm in his chair. But he sipped his coffee instead, “And before you say anything, Kawaii-Chan didn’t tell me. Kenmur did, he was looking for a nice treat to celebrate with Emmalyn and low and behold there you were as a medic treated KC’s ankle.” 

 

Zane sipped his coffee again and said, “Well if someone hadn’t surprised her on a ladder I never would have had to take over.” 

 

“Oh? While I’m sorry about that I still remember the extra tips KC found in the tip jar yesterday.” 

 

“That’s inconsequential.” 

 

“Sure it is.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ October 11th, Mystreet, Kawaii-Chan and Katelyn’s Living Room  _

 

She knew the monologuing was a bit much.

 

She scribbled another sum on the notepad and sighed a little dramatically, her laptop open next to her she reached over to type a response into a question. There came a little ting of an alert, and there sat a job application for the cafe in it. 

 

Kawaii-Chan grinned right up until she read the name attached to it, drifting through her head along with  _ Pink haired freak. Mind ya own business.  _ And still. She sighed, it had been almost a week and this was the first response so- 

 

“Hello, I’m calling for Mr.Gene Caballero?” There’s a shuffle on the other end before a groan leaks through with a yawn and two more voices complaining in the background. 

 

“ _ Yeah. Can you hold for a moment please?”  _

 

“Of course.” 

 

She waits a moment and leans back against the edge of her couch, noticing a couple of her decorative pillows are out of place, before she hears a door shut. 

 

“ _ Hello. Yes, I’m Gene.”  _ His voice is low as if he’s trying to make sure people don’t wake up from it. “ _ Can I ask who this is?”  _

 

“I’m Kawaii-Chan, you applied for a job with the latest business endeavour.” 

 

“ _ What?”  _

 

“The maid cafe. I’m a representative of the maid cafe job you applied for.” 

 

“ _ Oh.”  _ It was a lot more sober, “ _ Sorry I was asleep- At almost noon…. Sorry, this is really unprofessional.”  _

 

She holds off on sighing before sitting up straighter, “That’s absolutely fine, I’m just calling to say that you can come in for an interview.” Checking the clock she continued, “How does two thirty sound?” 

 

“ _ That sounds great, where should I go?”  _

 

“We don’t have a central business up yet but I’m going to text you the address after I’ve had a chat with my business partner ok?” She gets an agreement, and she smiles. Because they were really doing this, starting their own cafe. 

* * *

  
  


She can hear them talking as she approaches talking about themes when the obvious one was right in front her her. 

 

“Aphmau!” She calls out before they go inside, getting a jump from Aphmau. But Aaron probably already heard her coming. 

 

“Hey, Kawaii-Chan! How are things going with the applications.” Unlike the last five days, Kawaii-Chan could actually smile. 

 

“We got one applicant today.”

 

Excitement seeps into Aphmau’s tone, “R..Really? That’s wonderful!” 

 

“Um Aphmau I hope you don’t mind, but I asked them to come in today for an interview.” She smooths her hands on her dress before sticking them in her pockets, “If Aphmau-Senpai doesn’t want to do it then Kawaii-Chan can!” 

 

A pleased smile stretches over her friend’s lips, “You made a good call Kawaii-Chan, so don’t worry! I got this.” 

 

“Where would you like to have the interview?” She asks patiently, calling on some of the teachings from Zane to keep her tone even to hide her excitement just enough. 

 

Aphmau looks at her house, and then at Aaron who shrugs in reply to her silent question- So cute. -before decision sparks in amber eyes and the smile grows a little wider, “They can come here."

 

“Are you sure?” Maybe she should tell Aphmau who it is. 

 

“Yep.” Or maybe not and feign ignorance later. 

 

Pulling her phone out she smiles easily, “Great.” Kawaii-Chan begins opening up a chat window on her phone with Gene’s contact, “I’ll message them right way.” 

 

“Perfect.”  _ Doesn’t she mean purrfect?  _ She wants to say but keeps her tongue in cheek. “I got this one Kawaii-Chan, you did good.” 

 

She giggles, “I left their file on the table! Let me know if you need my help! Kawaii-Chan will keep looking.” Aphmau nods along, “Right now Kawaii-Chan is going to go advertise at the mall! See you guys later!” 

 

Kawaii-Chan starts walking away to leave them there, “Later!” Aaron calls before he and Aphmau go inside, and she has to run back and face them.” 

 

_ “Gihee their living in the same house!”  _ She squeals a little under her breath, receiving a joking wink from up on their porch, “My ship~”

 

She returns inside to grab her purse. 

__

* * *

  
  


_ October 14th, The Ro’Meave - Z’Vhal Household _

 

He lets the music float around him, ignoring the buzzes of his phone in time with the piano concerto. Zane is fully aware he should get it, he was home alone for a change. Laurance was off at his temp job, Garroth was with Aphmau and Kawaii-Chan at the site for their maid-cafe. 

 

The piano bars raise higher and higher before dropping down and covering his room in silence, then the violin kicks in and his heart moves in time with it. 

 

He needed to stop thinking for awhile and this was his method of doing it, aside from smoking. But Zane had been trying to cut down, well ok. Garroth had ‘confiscated’ every last carton of cigarettes he’d had in his room which caused him to start cutting down. 

 

Unbidden her smile appeared again, and he squashed the image down into a box with the rest of them. Squashed the flutter in his stomach, and the beat in his heart. 

 

Zane Ro’Meave didn’t do  _ feelings  _ he just didn’t. And he most certainly wasn’t going to start now of all times. 

 

Her voice patient and swimming through his ears in the softest of ways. 

 

_ I need a large bottle of whiskey and a new carton of cigarettes.  _

 

Pushing himself out of his chair he reached for his hoodie before stopping and reaching for the leather jacket hiding in his wardrobe instead, it was better that way. Finally he pulled his long wavy hair into a widing ponytail at the base of his neck. 

 

With that, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. Switching the music off as he crept downstairs and out of the house. 

 

As he was turning the corner out of the street when his phone beeps again with a notification and he actually looks at it this time. 

 

_ @Purplecatsandanime Has followed @Gene_Caballero _

 

Zane halted in his footsteps entirely, whiskey and nicotine forgotten because  _ What the fuck  _ why would Aphmau follow Gene of all people on twitter? 

 

Where was that building again? 

 

He finds the address changes direction and starts walking.

 

* * *

  
  


“Ok! Assignments for today.” Aphmau starts out placing a hand on her hip and popping it before turning to face her ponytail swishing behind her black mixing with the purple ribbons in her hair, “Kawaii-Chan you’re in charge of Maid Outfit design, or well the uniform since we also have Gene here now. You need to come up with something super cute!” 

 

_ Naturally.  _ “Can do!” She winks before turning the whole of her attention onto the building that Aphmau had found for them, the wide open space already a comfort to her. 

 

“Gene, you're gonna help me fix up the inside of the place.” She was already taking charge of things, that was what Aphmau did after all, “We’ll be making a list of things we’ll need along with painting a few walls, placing a few tables and-” Her smile was small but serious, “-everything else needed, we also might go shopping for more supplies so.. You’ll be my errand boy for today.” 

 

“On it.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan stifled her amusement at the prospect of who she remembered running the school making errands, keeping the patient wide smile on her face that Zane had spent a good few hours teaching her to do. 

 

“Meanwhile I’ll….” Aphmau slowed down a bit, having obviously gotten just a tad ahead of herself “...be thinking of something to make the cafe more… Appealing, something like a gimmick?” All she could do was nod at her friend to go on, “Or… Something...Something..” Aphmau murmured the same word a few times, “Well!” She perked up suddenly, “We all have our assignments for today so let’s get busy!” 

 

“Yeah!” Her voice melded with Gene’s for a mere second before they both left to go inside, she slowly winded her hair around her hand to do it up in a bun as she sat in her chair in front of her laptop. 

 

Reaching for a pencil she used the end of it to flick open the new sketchbook she’d bought to mark the occasion, picking up the swatches of fabric Kawaii-Chan watched from the corner of her eye as her companions slowly started to discuss which colour to paint the walls as. 

 

_ The answer is obviously pink.  _ She thought to herself, her frustration slowly building up in her blood. None of these were working. 

 

At all. 

 

Tension fills her bones as she tries again, sketching something out then screwing the paper up with a frustrated sigh. 

The relief filled sigh echoes in the space, “There we go! We got some stuff… Done….” Aphmau slowly spun to look at the room, and Kawaii-Chan manages to set being mad at herself to the side to pay attention to the conversation that’s starting. 

 

“Hell yeah, we did.” He may not be  _ that  _ bad these days, but she still didn’t trust him enough to be alone with him, “It’s coming along nicely.” 

  
It’s a familiar look that crosses her best friend’s face a moment later, a mix of exhaustion and hunger, “Yeah but… It needs a lot more work before we can open up.” She speaks the truth as always, “Hm? Hey! Kawaii-Chan! How are things going?” 

 

She shoots up straighter shoving the frustration all the way on the back burner so that she can at least maintain a lightness to her tone, “Things… Are… Going…” She admits slowly. 

 

“Kawaii-Chan? Are you ok?” 

 

Shaking her head she pushes her hair out of her face, “No, I’m a little discouraged.” She lets some of the annoyance to leak out, “I’ve been trying to come up with something…. Something cute!” She adds the little whine out of habit, “But I’m trying to make the maid outfit look not like the other maid outfits from our old job…” 

 

“Well there are only so many you can make a traditional maid outfit Kawaii-Chan.” Her hands landed on her hips again, “Just come up with something you’re happy with!” She sounds too positive and it’s a definite fight to keep a lot of the sarcasm out of her reply. 

 

“ _ I’ll try.”  _

 

Aphmau chuckles, “Anyway! It’s lunchtime Kawaii-Chan, c’mon let’s go get tacos!” 

 

“No.” She shakes her head again and steels her expression, “Kawaii-Chan is determined to get this right, can you guys just bring me back some tacos?” Tacos do sound really good right now, “Kawaii-Chan vows not to leave this building until she comes out with the  _ best  _ uniform ever!” 

 

A giggle escapes her friend’s lips, “You have to take a bath eventually Kawaii-Chan.” Gene is observing them in silent, a wiser choice than he’s previously made. 

 

“Aphmau-Senpai!” She whines, “Kawaii-Chan is serious about this! She wants to work hard to prove she’s serious!” 

 

_ “You are serious when you want to be and when you are you scare the ever-loving fuck out of me.”  _

 

Reaching up Aphmau pulls her ponytail tighter again, “Are you sure?” She shakes her head, “Stressing yourself doesn’t do anyone good, much less yourself.” 

 

“Trust me!” She replies easily “I’m gonna do this!” 

 

A step forwards and she turns a very pointed glare on the third person in the room, who easily seems to ignore it “I could help you?” Gene offers before he actually notices the glare and takes a step back again. 

 

“Nah-uh.” Her tone is flippant but still sure of herself, “This is Kawaii-Chan’s job, she’s got this.” 

 

“Alright, Kawaii-Chan.” Aphmau finally concedes, “Gene and I will go pick up some tacos and bring them back here, be right back. Good luck!”

 

Her shoulders release their tension slightly, but her glare hardens on the ex-Shadow Knight it’s new purpose ‘Don’t hurt my friend or I will end you’ hopefully shining through it, but also leaving Aphmau oblivious. 

 

“Alright, Aphmau-Senpai!” She sweetens her tone to a tee, leaving it as her goodbye. 

 

Aphmau and Gene leave and she unfolds a new page of her sketchbook. 

 

* * *

 

At nearly two in the afternoon everything was peaceful, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and no disruptions could be seen…. 

 

“GET THE EVER LOVING  _ FUCK  _ AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!” 

 

…..Spoke too soon. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid Cafe 
> 
> Rain 
> 
> More Maid Cafe 
> 
> Gene bashing. 
> 
> Jealous-But-Doesn't-Know-It-Zane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter that includes large scenes of Canon Dialogue, I realised that I can't reuse the words in the scenes because I'm not going to plagiarise Mystreet. 
> 
> Also ignore my grammar.

 

_October 16th, Unnamed Maid Cafe Building._

 

No one was truly happy with the arrival of Gene it would seem, he’d seen fifteen glares sent towards the once school bully by people who were generally nicer than him.

 

Most granted had come from Kawaii-Chan everytime Gene got just a little too close to Aphmau, which Zane was thankful for in all honesty. She didn’t seem to trust him as far as she could throw him.

 

It was refreshing in a way that it hadn’t been another dose of “Hey! Gene’s actually pretty cool now!” That everyone seemed to be singing a fucking tune too.

 

Even as Aphmau reprimanded them both for fighting _again._

 

Kawaii-Chan had started out on her show off of the maid outfits, “Ladies and Gentlemen-” She was interrupted by Garroth.

 

“There are no ladies in the audience!” Zane shot his brother a glare almost at the same time she did and his mask hid the small grin of satisfaction at his brother flinching at them both.

 

“Oh, um… Then!” He saw her lips tilt upwards from where he stood and he felt his own go with them, “Laurance and Gentlemen!” She seemed to just take a little too much pleasure in saying it.

 

The squawk of “Hey!”  from next to him made him start to laugh, seeing her fight down a giggle too.

 

“Sorry Laurance-Kun!” She smiled apologetically towards the man, “Kawaii-Chan thought it was funny because your name started with an ‘L’ like-”

 

Laurance crosses his arms and blows a piece of hair out of his face, “I get it!” He yelled up at her, “Still wasn’t funny!”

 

That made him laugh even harder, “I think Miss Chan has a sense of humour after all!” He spoke easily, ignoring the presence of Travis next to him in favour of looking up at the designer, who almost looked as if she was going slightly pink.

 

“It was pretty funny.” Garroth chimed in with a wave of his hand and an old boy charm grin that he and Vylad shared, it was funny a few months ago Laurance probably would have melted at the sight of that grin.

 

Travis rolled his eyes, “Just get on with the show babe! Geez!” His own eyes narrowed at one word in that sentence but he wasn’t sure which one, a tension rose in his back one that the white haired man next to him seemed to notice and take a step away from him almost in fear.

 

“Oh! Right!” Kawaii-Chan mumbled a little flustered it seemed, though he didn’t know why. She absolutely had this, not that he’d admit that outloud “Ahem, Kawaii-Chan is proud to present to you her most cutest design yet!” Her smile was wide and blinding towards the crowd, like she’d done it purely to look like the goddess of mornings, “Allow me to introduce Kawaii-Chan’s new line of clothing she calls ‘Little Maid Kawaii Parade Fashion’!”

 

Gene slowly walked up the steps of the makeshift stage in a suit made of navy cashmere with a cotton white undershirt, white satin gloves adored his hands, “First up we have Mr.Gene! Dressed head to toe in the cutest of maid fashion! This suit vest is made of pure satin and the cufflinks are silver and just to die for!” She presented them like she was on Project runway he thought quietly.

 

She motioned Gene to turn around slowly, “He is set to serve the customers the great time they deserve!” She stood a step closer to him and-

 

“Boo!” He found it leaving his lips easily though he hadn’t permitted it too, “Look how he’s displaying it! I could have done it better than that!” Zane knew he was right, being the only one in the room who actually- To his knowledge -had modelled, though he’d been roped into it by this Mother and it had been something she’d bribed him to do, “He isn’t even flaunting it!”

 

The butler up on stage seemed to bristle at the idea, “For your information, Calm. Cool. and Collected. Is _exactly_ what the ladies like!” He rattled it off annoyingly, things Zane already knew.

 

“Hah! Like you would know!” He was right.

 

“At least I’ve had a girlfriend before!” Gene yelled back like a thirteen year old scrounging for insults.

 

That ticked him off more, “I don’t see her here now? Also who says I haven’t had a girlfriend before-” Quizzical looks were aimed at him quick as a flash, was it really so surprising to think he didn’t have romantic experience? Because he did. A lot of it, some wasn’t even romantically inclined.

 

“Guys, guys!” Aaron wadded in before it could get violent, a decent decision on his part admittedly. The only thing that would have saved Gene today would have been the fact Zane had just got his nails done if he hadn’t intervened, “There’s still one outfit we haven’t seen yet.”

 

“Oh ho ho~” Dante appeared next to Travis smiling at Aaron and wiggling his eyebrows, “I see~”

 

Aaron’s face went a brighter red than Zane could ever remember seeing it go, even without looking he knew Kawaii-Chan was implementing her serious lessons to keep a straight face, “What?” The man coughed waving his hand dismissively.

 

“And last but not least!” She yelled and the entire room moved to look at Kawaii-Chan again who was still smiling- Honestly was she trying to blind them? -at them, “The outfit Kawaii-Chan spent most of her time on~ _Because Kawaii-Chan’s going to be wearing it as well.”_ She giggled before swooping a hand towards the left steps of the stage, “Allow me to introduce… Miss Aphmau!”

 

Two small steps onto the stage and there Aphmau stood, her hair lightly curled, her makeup flawless- Obviously done by Kawaii-Chan, Aphmau could get her eyeliner _that_ straight after all -the maid uniform coloured in a shade of royal purple that suited her complexion and complemented her eyes, if this had been a year ago he’d have said she looked beautiful.

 

“As you can see Miss Aphmau is debuting the latest of maid outfits, made with pure silk-” With what looked like a tulle petticoat to help buff out the skirt and velvet to accent the hem, “-which allows her to bedazzle her customers with not only beauty and grace but style as well.” Kawaii-Chan took Aphmau’s hand and span her round to demonstrate the flow of the skirt matched with the stocking.

 

Zane glanced at Aaron who looked as if he was about to melt into a puddle on the floor and laughed internally.

 

“Wow has Aphmau been working out? Her legs look awesome!” Garroth crooked and he had to roll his eyes, the answer was of course yes. He went with her from time to time.

 

Laurance chimed in, “I need to find out her secret.”

 

The sound of a phone camera going of made them all look at Travis, who at the very least looked kind of sheepish, “Travis!” Dante yelled his voice squeaking like a twelve-year-old in a baseball cap.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.” The frosty-haired man replied to his friend, “Katelyn wants to see it, I’m doing her a favour.” Still smitten it would seem then, “Also Kawaii-Chan! Babe!” He fought to glare this time, “Can I get one of those suits for me? They be looking styling!”

 

She giggled and the urge to glare got a bit stronger, “I’m glad you think so, Kawaii-Chan spent forever making them!” This sentence was followed by a quirky grin and deadpanned look, “However, the uniforms are for _Employees_ only. Sorry.”

 

“Oh man.”

 

“Why don’t you get a job here?” Dante asked.

 

Travis seemed to consider something as he was sliding his phone away before shaking his head, “No way, not my thing but I’ll regular here a lot.” He turned back to face Kawaii-Chan and Aphmau, “Plus if you need help Aphmau, Katelyn and I are so down to help.”

 

“Perfect!” The aforementioned chirped placing a hand on her hip.

 

“You look beautiful babe!” Aaron spoke earnestly, with stars in his eyes and a dopey smile on his lips.

 

Sadly, he wasn’t the only person looking at Zane’s best friend like that.

 

“Yeah….” Gene sighed.

 

“What was that?” Zane asked crossing his arms and turning his glare up onto Gene.

 

The butler rolled his eyes, “I said she looked pretty.”

 

“How dare you.” He sneered back.

 

“He he, your just jealous you can’t pull off this suit as good as I can.”

 

For the record, he could. He had several issues of a well known fashion magazine to back up his claim, “What?”

 

“You do look good in a suit Bro!” Dante called.

 

“Thanks little bro!” Gene called back his smile growing more smug by the second, “Glad you like it.”

 

Ok he had to put a stop to this, “Hm, your Mum likes it.”

 

“Actually she does.” Goddammit, Dante! Mentally starting to curse the blue haired Casanova, he reconsidered his options “I just sent her a text with your photo Gene, she says… “My little Genie weenie looks sooo precious.”!”

 

“ _Dante_!” The older Caballero brother yelped in embarrassment, he had to start laughing at this.

 

So he did.

 

“Aw, Zane I sent Mum a picture of Gene and she said “Can’t wait to see my little ZuuZuu in that too!”.” Garroth chirped.

 

“Mum….” He groaned ignoring the fact that Gene was laughing and the fact that a pair of apricot coloured eyes had suddenly looked in his direction and sparkled.

 

* * *

  
  


Zane, in reality, _hated_ doing the washing up, to make matters worse Aphmau had scolded him again with the threat of a ‘Chancla’ which in all honesty he had no clue what that even was, but Gene seemed to be scared of it so that was a plus.

 

Getting along into things everyone settled into a rhythm to work in, Aaron, Laurance, and Garroth were doing the heavy lifting and painting of the walls, Aphmau was checking their expenses and Gene was carrying different boxes into the walk-in freezer upstairs next to the office.

 

The only person he wasn’t sure of their location was Kawaii-Chan, but he just assumed she was upstairs.

 

So he was washing more glasses and muttering to himself when he heard the footsteps in soft low heels, he immediately assumed it was Aphmau before realising quietly that the footsteps were actually too light to be his best friend’s doing.

 

“Um, Mr.Zane?” He places the glass down ready to ask ‘What’ as he turns around lips open to do so, but upon seeing the Mei’fwa encased in pink silk and black stockings, hair curled and placed in an updo bows repositions he feels his entire being go red in colour and in heat.

 

Looking at her it was almost as if she was sparkling in the afternoon sunlight.

 

_Wait.... Why am I blushing? It's just Kawaii-Chan who granted is incredibly pretty and adorable, but why am I BLUSHING it's just Kawaii-CHAN, woman who's annoyed you since high school but dear Irene she looks amazing in that maid outfit-_

 

“Um..” He coughed, “Y...Y..Yes Miss Chan?!” Irene, why did he suddenly stutter like he was a teenage boy talking to the pretty girl in school?

 

She presses her hands together and links them carefully, her lips pursuing- Rose lip gloss shining over a lighter shade of pastel lipstick -before opening again, “Um, Kawaii-Chan wanted to talk to Aphmau because a friend of Kawaii-Chan’s is wanting to apply, but!” Kawaii-Chan looked a little frazzled, along with anxious as he leans against the sink drying his hands and trying to take the blush off his face, “But Kawaii-Chan doesn’t know if she should ask Aphmau, or if she should let her friend ask Aphmau herself.”

 

That was a bit of a conundrum, he glanced quickly in a reflection on one of the kitchen appliances, “Well, you should make sure your friend does it under normal circumstances.” He watches her head bop and her ears flop on her head a bit, “However this time around you are also an owner of this place. So you could bring the application to Aphmau herself.” He nudges his head in her general direction, “She’s over there.”

 

“Oh! That’s perfect my friend is actually here!” She cheered excitedly.

 

“Huh?” He asked… Like an idiot.

 

Kawaii-Chan turned to face the other side of the counter with a wide smile on her face, “Uhh hey there?” He had black hair and blue eyes and most definitely looked like a budget Matt Bomer because they couldn’t afford the real one.

 

_I don't know who you are but I suddenly hate you for some reason._

“Mr.Zane, this is Mr.Damian.” She introduced them to each other and he nodded in the man’s general direction, “He’s been friends with Kawaii-Chan for awhile now and he wants to work here!” Why did she have to look so goddamn happy with the idea?

 

“Yeah… Um..” Damian whatever his last name was, looked a little sheepish when faced with him, “Kawaii-Chan was such a great maid at her old job, that it inspired me to… To wanna get a job so..” He shoved his hands in his hoodie’s pocket, “I thought…” He shrugged.

 

He lessened the glare in a moment’s notice and crossed his arms, cocking head to look at Damian properly, “I see.” He intoned, before once again pointing his head in Aphmau’s direction, “Well, the lady you have to talk to is over there.”

 

Zane let his eyes narrow and watched as Damian flinched.

 

“Good Luck.”

 

“Okay…” He looked a little spooked now, “I got this…”

 

“You got this Damian-Kun!” _She changed the honorific…. Why did she do that?_

 

“Miss Aphmau!” He turned in the direction and started to walk over to her, “It’s nice to meet you! Uhh my name’s Damian.”

 

He returned his gaze to Kawaii-Chan who was looking after Damian with… With the same look she once did with Reese all those months ago….

 

“Spunky fellow isn’t he? Huh…”

 

Why did that look in her eyes make him feel like this?

* * *

  


_October 18th, Maid Cafe._

  


She hates the rain.

 

In fact what Mei’fwa _likes_ it, it’s horrible not to mention if their ears get wet they can get really ill really quickly.

 

All Kawaii-Chan can thank in this moment was the fact that she had thought to bring an umbrella today, even though the weather forecast had said sunny. It’s a small one that fits in her purse, she pops it open in the doorway then pauses because Zane is standing there glaring out at the rain.

 

His hair is loose around his shoulders for once, his hands buried in his pockets, his mask has been pulled down slightly and she can see his…

 

“You have freckles?” Zane starts and turns to look at her, she blinks owlishly at him as his eyes narrow and she rolls hers, “You know that doesn’t work on me Mr.Zane.”

 

His left hand comes out of his pocket and smoothes a piece of his hair away from his working eye, pulling his mask up on it’s way back down, “When someone says you have the reflexes of a cat, you probably aren’t supposed to act like one.” He mumbles next to her, his fingers are tapping his leg repeatedly.

 

She’s silent as she watches him for a moment, watches him twitch and fidget like he hasn’t done something in awhile, “Zane do you smoke?” Kawaii-Chan asks him quietly.

 

He doesn’t really give her an answer only grunts, before growling at the rain outside.

 

“So you don’t?” She wants to be sure.

 

“No, I do.” He admits quietly, “I’ve been trying to give it up, though I can’t seem to do so for long.”

 

Kawaii-Chan nods quietly, “Candy sticks.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

She doesn’t look at him, keeping her gaze straight forwards is incredibly hard, “Candy sticks are how my sister kicked it when she was pregnant with her first kid.” It’s true Nathalie had always seemed to have one in her mouth every time she saw her.

 

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Is was Zane says instead of asking if it does work, they lapse back into silence. It’s oddly not an awkward one as it had been in the past, the sound of the rain is an echoing backdrop around them as the droplets explode against the asphalt it occurs to her a moment later that Zane is, in fact, studying her…. Trying to be subtle about it, but it doesn’t really work like that.

 

Kawaii-Chan taps her shoe on the ground and looks down at it, “Oh fuck.” She swears and hears Zane choke on air next to her, “What?”

 

“You… Swore…”

 

“So?”

 

He seems to adjust himself a little bit, she looks at him now and sees his eyes spark slightly… It’s unbearably distracting for her, “I’ve just never heard you swear before, it doesn’t exactly suit your cute demeanour.”

 

She stares at him for a moment, before cracking her own smirk “I only really ever swear in two situations… Neither I would involve you in.”

 

“Are you sure?” He’s smirking at her under his mask, owning it most likely and she feels the small shiver go down her back, “They are probably very frustrating situations if you swear Miss Chan.”

 

Maybe it’s the rain or the way he says her name but she’s horribly distracted for a minute before…

 

“Would you like to split a cab?” He asks earnestly, “We live on the same street so it would be useless to get two, I don’t think you want to walk in those shoes anyway Pinkie Pie themed?”

 

All she can do is nod.

 

“I’ll call one then, but we’re splitting the bill.

 

“Naturally.” Is all Kawaii-Chan can think to say.

* * *

  


She isn’t supposed to like Zane like this.

 

Kawaii-Chan isn’t even sure when he began to be attractive in her eyes either, he just suddenly was- No that’s a lie. She knew when, stupid theme parks why were they always such bad omens for her? She’d lost her favourite doll at one when she was little, to be fair they’d found it shortly after but it still lingered in her head as a traumatic event in her childhood.

 

She’s not supposed to like Zane romantically.

 

She’d promised herself no dating within the friend group after her and Dante hadn’t worked out a few years back. They had dated again for two months before Nicole came back to town and they broke it off mutually.

 

What was worse was the fact that she had to suffer in silence, if she told Aphmau she’d get advice that would basically boil down to ‘Go for it!’ and if she told Katelyn she’d have to wait for the twenty-four hours of puking and hysterics to be over before she even got a word in.

 

Still, Kawaii-Chan finds herself on the side behind the driver’s seat with Zane less than one seat away from her, they were both looking out the window as the streets went zooming past. It wasn’t a long drive from Mystreet to the cafe so why did it feel like it was taking _forever_?

 

“We went to College together.” She jumped and turned away from the window to look at him, “We worked in the coffee shop together too, do you remember?”

 

It takes her a moment, “I pretended not to remember you.” She added to his question, pressing her hands together in her lap and not moving her gaze away from his face once, “And you stood up for me at work.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to.” His voice is a deadpan but there’s humour in it somewhere.

 

“Oh I know, it’s funny I kinda thought you were…” She trails off, “Nevermind, it was a long time ago… Besides you’ve changed since then.”

 

Zane crosses his legs, “Have I, Miss Chan? I guess you’re the person who has to judge for herself then.”

 

“You have changed, you wouldn’t have helped me be serious in College.” She swears his face beats red for a moment, “I think you're a morally ok person.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before he bursts out laughing, “Oh that’s perfect.”

 

“What’s perfect?” Kawaii-Chan can feel her face heating up in embarrassment, it grows redder with every second his laughter continues, “Zane-Kun!” She squeaks, “Answer me!”

 

“It’s nothing.” He says after he calms down and the cab pulls to a stop, “We’re here.” He takes out his wallet and pulls out his share of the cab fare.

 

She does the same, the cabbie is smiling at them both “You two make a sweet couple.” Is all he says before they climb out.

 

Neither of them corrected him she realises when she steps into her house.

* * *

  


_October 22rd, The Kawaii-Treat-Maid-Sweet Cafe_

 

He can’t help glancing in her direction because she is that bright a person. An echo of a sun, as weird as it sounds he wants to follow Kawaii-Chan to the ends of the day and dance with her.

 

…...Or that’s what he would say if he were a lovesick poet writing twaddle, it’s three hours into the Grand Opening and he keeps glancing in her direction.

 

Zane has managed to get it down to a minimum of glances that being said, last thing he needed was someone to notice his behavior. When he doesn’t even know why he keeps looking at her, she was indeed unfairly adorable in her maid uniform smiling brightly at all of the customers that came through the door.

 

He was more subtle than Damian at least who was practically drooling on the shop floor every time Kawaii-Chan walked by him with a smile that said she didn’t care about anything but doing a good job.

 

“Oh uhh thank you!” Is what he hears as he rounds the corner to place this pot of tea someone sent back down, that’s when he sees them. Damian’s face bordering on vermillion and Kawaii-Chan’s a softer shade of pink.

 

Damian rubs the back of his neck and Zane goes unnoticed or so he believes, “I know it’s really unprofessional at work but uhh… Maybe we can get tea sometime?”

 

He’s not sure what urks him more in that moment, the smile of hope on Damian’s face of the doughy eyed look in Kawaii-Chan’s eyes but- “Um I...I’d love to!”

 

His chest hurts and he looks at them both before his brain and mouth work all by themselves, “How about now?” He watches them both jumpy, Kawaii-Chan’s eyes going completely wide when they turn to stare at him in shock.

 

“Huh?” She squeaks, the doughy eyed look is leaving and all that’s left is that intelligence.

 

“I just made some tea, you guys can share!” He adds the fake cheeriness just to see how she reacts, her eyes are narrowing at him and Damian stands there looking a bit clueless “On the house… Literally.”

 

Kawaii-Chan’s glare isn’t coming as it normally would for some reason, “Oh thank you Zane!” Is what she says instead and he can feel his knees go a little weak at her smile, though it barely masks her displeasure for his interruptance “That’s perfect we were just talking about getting tea!”

 

“Uh.. No that’s not what I meant I was asking you out on a… Uhm…” The poor boy looks lost, “N...Nevermind.”

 

He’s almost away without embarrassing himself but Kawaii-Chan is of course always there not to take a social cue, “Hm? Are you not fond of tea?”

 

Damian presses his hands together behind his back, “N..No it’s just uhh, I..I didn’t want this to be a…. Tea-mendes-hassle?” Silence echoes out, if anything Zane would mark Damian down as a little cute but too awkward to do anything with said cuteness, “Uhh did I?”

 

Zane starts to shake his head when he hears the first giggle and stops immediately, “No… Just _no.”_ He’s about to leave when another giggle breaks through Kawaii-Chan’s lips and the laughter follows, “Huh?”

 

A sigh echoed from the other man as he leant against the counter a small smile coming to rest on his lips, “Well at least I got her laughing.”

 

The growl leaves his lips without his say so, before he stops it and pauses “Well… Heh, I guess it was a little funny.” He murmurs about to walk away his job sort of done when-

 

“By the way it’s nice to meet you my name’s Damian.” His smile is bright and genuinely friendly, not something Zane gets often.

 

“I’m Zane.” He replies cooly, he doesn’t know why Damian feels like an enemy to him nor why he’s reintroducing himself.

 

“Oh Damian!” Her laughter continued as her hand landed on the counter to stop her from falling over.

 

“Now….” He begins wondering why a sense of dread was climbing up his spine with every second her laughter continued, “Leave me alone.”

 

“What did I do?” Was the last thing he heard before walking away.

 

Well, that and the back in track laughter that his heart hurt every second he could still hear it.


	5. Five

_October 29th, 2016._

  


He’s been accused of hating every single holiday that exists before, but it’s not true. He doesn’t hate three holidays this time of year, because despite past implications Zane doesn’t actually hate Christmas even if he doesn’t celebrate it like Garroth had taken to doing simply because it was easier.

 

Zane’s favourite holiday is, of course, _Halloween_ the day he spends three-hundred and five days a year planning, he watches all of his favourite spooky films to prepare for it.

 

“I can’t go to the mall Garroth, you know I have a fitting at my Tailor’s.” Was something he had always said, he annoyed everyone with his tendency to disappear for a week before Halloween, but he really did have a fitting to get to, then a salon appointment.

 

Now having his last fitting for his suit he grinned as Tara smoothed the shoulders down carefully, “You look like a God Mr.Ro’Meave.”

 

“That was my aim.”

* * *

 

 

_October 30th, Mystreet._

 

She feels like she’s in College again, just the prospect of a street party the last one of these she’d attended had been Senior Year at Falcon Claw, before she handed over the keys to the next Sorority head.

 

Kawaii-Chan smooths the greek style dress down again when it blew up from the small breeze, the small clasps on her shoulders painted to appear like gold, the flower crown on her head is sadly made of fake flowers, pomegranate flowers to match with the theme of her costume.

 

She’s always liked the story of Hades and Persephone, but she found she liked the versions that displayed Hades as a better person more than the ones that didn’t.

 

Her hair is loss around her shoulders, rolling pink waves of curls with a plait around the center of her head that the flower crown sits on. She wasn’t like Katelyn, she couldn’t get into the bloody war of Helen of Troy or many of Aphrodite’s stories like she would.

 

“Woah Kawaii-Chan! You look beautiful!” Aphmau cooed walking towards her with Aaron not far behind, “That dress fits you so well!” The wolf ears on Aphmau’s head had to be potion made unless of course, Aaron had actually removed his…. Nevermind, “I wish I thought of Persephone!”

 

She giggled and accepted the compliments, “Thank you Aphmau-Senpai, I like yours too.”

 

“Oh this? Kawaii-Chan this is nothing, though I thought you were gonna try and be Katelyn for Halloween?” Aphmau crosses her arms and leans back against Aaron who catches her and simply lets himself be used to be leaned across.

 

“Katelyn-Sama caught me looking through her wardrobe.” She winced, “So I decided my backup was more worth it.”

 

They hear the heels before they see him, a quiet clack of four-inch knee-high boot heels mixed with an echoing as a cane made contact with the asphalt in the road. She turns first to find herself staring at the other character in her favourite myth.

 

_Hades_

 

Because that’s who he is, through and through this evening. Hair dragged into a ponytail that slithers into a bright vibrant blue when you get to the end and she swears it looks as if it’s _burning_ when he walks towards them.

 

A fitted three-piece suit with cobalt lace sew and pressed into the labels on either side of a black waistcoat a silver chain leaking from the pocket of it obviously attached to a pocket watch.

 

The fitted jacket clung to him with the buttons undone, the double-breasted waistcoat under it clinging just as much. The trousers were pin striped and made to fit a god.

 

And a _God_ he was.

 

Her mouth goes dry when he lifts her hand with his- Encased in soft black silk -and presses a kiss to it.

 

“My Lady Persephone.” He purrs and Kawaii-Chan feels herself go bright red, feels Aaron and Aphmau stop moving behind her, watches as he places himself upright looking at his face covered in pale makeup to cover his freckles, “How are you this evening?”

 

Kawaii-Chan smirks back at him unafraid and unflinching as blue gazes at her gently for once, “Absolutely wonderful My Lord Hades.” She inclines her head just a bit.

 

Zane proceeds to burst out laughing, “You do look amazing Miss Chan.” He mutters out after his laughter, that was less evil and more happily surprised.

 

“Thank you Mr.Zane.” She smiles at him delighted at his choice in costume, “Now you’re gonna tell me where you got those amazing boots.”

 

* * *

 

Aaron knows a thing or two about these people, even if he’s never held a one on one conversation with Kawaii-Chan. But he does watch and observe, he’s always done this since day one.

 

He’s got Aphmau pulled against his side with an arm looped around her waist as she talks to Katelyn and Gene who’d showed up in the same costume, the one thing he doesn’t do however is call attention to Hades and Persephone who are chatting and talking and looking at each other as if nothing exists but them.

 

Yet there’s a note of obliviousness in both of their expressions, even as Zane smiles all teeth while talking and Kawaii-Chan laughs as if he’s just said the most interesting thing ever.

 

“Aaron?” Aphmau’s tugging on his arm, looking up at him gently “What are you looking at?”

 

With a final passing glance towards the Rulers of the Underworld, he turns and leans down to kiss Aphmau.

 

“Something that’s not quite there yet.”

 

* * *

  


_November 5th, 2016, Kawaii-Sweet-Maid-Treat Cafe_

  


“Why Cat ears?” He asks as Aphmau digs through the box next to her to find a pair that she thinks will suit him, “Seriously of all things why _Cat Ears_ not that there’s anything wrong with that but I distinctly remember high school and the backlash of costume week.”

 

Amber eyes roll as she continues looking, “You don’t have to take part you know, though then you’d have to suffer through your regulars asking why you aren’t wearing them.” Her smile is incredibly devious as she holds out a calico coded pair and slips them on his head, shaking hers and removing them again.

 

“I hate how much I’ve rubbed off on you sometimes.” Zane groaned, snatching a plain black pair and depositing them on his head, “There done, I can’t believe you didn’t see these.”

 

“I did.” Aphmau stated plainly, “But I thought maybe you could use a spot of colour, since you know Halloween’s over and all.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her now, “Aphmau, I’m a Goth. We wear black all year round and thrive on Halloween, you know this.”

 

“I try not to.” She sighed, “Now come on, help me set up the merch shop.”

 

Zane can’t find it in himself to argue.

* * *

 

 

_November 6th, 2016, The Ro’Meave Z’Vhal Household, Zane’s Room._

  


The one thing he’d overheard since he was small was that his Mother wanted her sons to fall in love and be happy.

 

And Zane’s not entirely sure when the cogs started turning in his head, all he does know is that he didn’t feel like this a year ago.

 

Two days and he’ll be in a studio again, first time in almost three years. He’d modelled for the Family company and others through college and it was a distant memory for him.

 

Standing there with cameras trained on his every moment and it wasn’t that Zane couldn’t cook, he’d had cooking drilled into him by mostly everyone he knew. Shadow Knights in high school commanding him to find cookies, his Mother teaching him how to make potato latkes and other dishes his Grandmother had taught her.

 

More recently Aphmau teaching him how to cook bacon in the exactly perfect way.

 

But what he finds himself stressing over is the fact that he can’t be alone with Kawaii-Chan these days, and he has _no idea why_ this has come to be the case. He wants to figure it out but is somehow also making him afraid to look deeper into it like he’d done with most of his anxieties.

 

So he exchanges working out his head for lighting another cigarette instead, sitting in his window and opening it to let the smoke out.

 

And in all honesty Zane just wants to _breathe_ not think about the feeling of dreading that puts itself in his chest whenever Kawaii-Chan laughs at something Damian’s said, or when he catches himself about to say yes to something she’s asked him to do only to have the aforementioned jump in to do it instead.

 

It’s also becoming increasingly harder to lie to Kawaii-Chan, and that is definitely not something he likes.

 

Zane hates not being able to fall back on lying.

* * *

 

_November 7th, 2016, Kawaii-Chan and Katelyn’s House, Kawaii-Chan’s room._

 

“ _TV? What show?”_ Her eldest sister’s voice broke through the phone, eager to learn what her little sister was doing with her life at twenty-eight years old and only a degree in fashion to show for her troubles, “ _KC, you can’t just leave me hanging like this! Eliza and I will get the kids in and we’ll watch it together when it airs… Nekoette will be so proud of her aunt!”_

 

Naomi had married her wife Eliza when Kawaii-Chan had been in her sophomore year of college at Falcon Claw, having met when Eliza’s daughter Nekoette had shown up selling cookies during her freshman year when Naomi visited for the day and got acquainted with the small girl, then meeting her Mother who had caused her older sister to walk into a post box.

 

They’ve been together since the ER trip.

 

“‘Omi, it’s not really that big of a deal… You’re a TV producer you know a lot about this stuff anyway.” She sighs using the childhood nickname for her sister and leaning back in her desk chair with a maid uniform in her lap, a needle in her fingers as she darnes a new layer of lace into place, “Besides it’s just the Diamond Chef.”

 

There’s a loud shout followed by crying on the other end of the phone and Kawaii-Chan sits up straight in her desk chair, “ _Listen Kawaii-Chan, I have to go Nekoette’s dress for her dance is lying in tatters on the living room floor… Can I send it your way?”_

 

“Naomi it’s a ten hour drive from LA to Ru'aun and you have to be on set tomorrow.” She spoke easily, marking it down that it was definitely better to stay put, “And I have the taping tomorrow too, any tips?”

 

Her oldest sister hums patiently, “Just be yourself… And I suppose you're right, Eliza’s going to dig through her old clothes in the attic now.”

 

“See you soon Sis.”

 

“Ditto, don’t take too long on the visit this time ok?”

 

“Ok.” Kawaii-Chan replied but they both knew it was a lie.

 

* * *

 

_Aphmau and Gene won._

_Not that Kawaii-Chan tells her sister that._


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move away from the Zanechan a little bit...
> 
> Sorry guys, but I think it's time for Aaron to shine.

_ November 20th, 2016, Kawaii-Sweet-Maid-Treat Cafe  _

  
  


The difficulty that comes with feeling something for someone is that it’s unusually frustrating in the worst ways possible.

 

Because the reason he’s always on edge around Kawaii-Chan comes screaming at him so fast he might actually think it was in the form of a bus. 

 

To tell the story to anyone else would make him seem insane, it was a sudden thing that just clicked into place…..

 

The minute Kawaii-Chan had started talking about her date with Damian. 

 

So Zane did the only thing he knew he could do with any kind of surety.

 

Avoid the everloving fuck out of Kawaii-Chan whatever her last name was.

  
  


“Are you avoiding Kawaii-Chan?” Aphmau asked leaning against the doorway to the stockroom, her eyebrow-raising on her forehead “Because you’ve been volunteering to do whatever shifts that she isn’t working too.” 

 

His fingers tapped against the clipboard in his hands, “I’m not avoiding her.” Zane grimaces at his own pathetic attempt at a lie, “Where on earth did you get that idea? I’m choosing those shifts because they're convenient for me.” 

 

The eyebrow rose higher. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“I didn’t say anything, now come back downstairs. Make Gene do inventory or something.” Aphmau shrugs at him before turning towards the stairs, “Oh yeah and we didn’t get a chance to give you this because you’ve been hiding.” 

 

Something silver and round flew at him, it bounced against his head and he winced lucky that one of the points on top hadn’t been the thing to land…. It was a name tag, “But I already have one of these-” But then Zane stopped looking at what was written on it. 

 

“ _ Senior Manager Zane Ro’Meave?”  _ He read and watched as his best friend winked, “What? How? Aphmau-” 

 

She waved him off, “KC and I had a long talk about it the other day and we both agreed that you were the best person for the job-” 

 

“Aaron said no didn’t he?” 

 

“-there may have been that too yeah.” He put the clipboard on a shelf and undid his old name tag, “Besides, now you have a good reason to boss Gene around and I know you’ve been looking for one of those.” 

 

The pin was heavy, but he felt this strange sort of happiness enter his bones as he attached the cat-shaped name tag to the label of his jacket. 

 

* * *

 

_ November 22nd, 2016, Mystreet. _

 

Strictly speaking, Kawaii-Chan doesn’t know anything. Officially she’s as ignorant as the rest of the street, as the rest of their friends. 

 

It’s her day off from the Cafe, she knows because she scheduled it that way. She needs the sleep, and she’s settling in her bed when she smells it. 

 

The undeniable scent of sick, so she sits up and sniffs once again with a grimace and lets her ears turn towards the source of the sound of heavy breathing.

And the sound is unmistakable. 

 

She gets out of bed and pulls on a coat as she leaves the house, Katelyn’s out with Travis so there’s no one to ask where she’s going as she walks next door to Aaron and Aphmau’s house. 

 

She can still smell it as she bangs on the door, “Aaron-Kun!” She yells and the door is opened a second later, “Where are you’re cleaning supplies?” 

 

“Kawaii-Chan what’s going-” She moves past him, “You heard me.” Aaron states it plain as can be as her face is kept neutral, but she knows he can hear her heartbeat, “I thought Mei’fwa didn’t have as strong hearing as werewolves?” 

 

Her searching of the cupboards stops as she turns to face him, sweat gleams off his forehead and she can hear that his breathing is still sallow, “Sit down, and we just let people think that.” Kawaii-Chan gets him a glass of water and made sure he sat down before continuing, “Aphmau wanted chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast didn’t she?” 

 

“How did you know…. Nevermind that, why are you even here?” 

 

She pulls out a bottle of Febreze and looks Aaron Lycan dead in the eyes, he flinches that hasn’t happened in awhile “Because you need a friend.” Is all she says.

 

* * *

 

She waits an hour before she gives him anything solid to eat, noticeably there’s no chocolate in sight now as Kawaii-Chan sprays the Febreze everywhere making everything smell faintly of lemons. 

 

His breathing is under control now, “You shouldn’t stick your fingers down your throat.” She states plainly as she collects plates up from the dining table, ignoring his protests that she doesn’t have to, “I know that there’s probably a lot of things going on that I know nothing about but….” 

 

Aaron watches as she looks at him with perfect clarity, a clear mind lets him see the intelligence that’s hiding behind her eyes. 

 

“No more chocolate, I don’t want you dying on Aphmau-senpai.” Her voice is so soft to her ears and to his. 

 

Both sets of his ears. 

 

“Ok.” Is all Aaron says, before his fingers tap on the counter and he asks quite plainly “Why haven’t you told anyone what you know? In fact,  _ how  _ do you know?” 

 

Kawaii-Chan sets a mug down in front of him, ginger wafts up from the tea as she sets a plate of peppermint marshmallows down with it, “I didn’t tell anyone because it’s not my secret to tell, and honestly I understand why you’d want to live as a human.” She waved a hand at her own ears, “I wish I could hide mine.” 

 

Aaron sips the tea and eats a marshmallow “And the how?” He prompts again, kicking a chair so she can sit down too and she does. 

 

“I’m a Mei’fwa, you really don’t think I can’t tell when I’m in an Alpha’s presence?” He stops moving, and she can’t help but smile a little bit “Though I’m going to make a suggestion.” 

 

“I’m gonna tell her.” He says before she can even get the words out, “I just… I just don’t know how she’s been getting busier and busier since the cafe opened and I can’t seem to find a moment to talk to her… About that and… Other things.” 

 

“Aphmau-Senpai does seem to be getting cosy with Miss Lycan.” She leans on the table, “And, Kawaii-Chan’s sorry but she’s afraid she doesn’t quite like your sister Aaron-Kun.” 

 

Aaron waves her off, “You don’t have to worry about her, it’s more my parents' fault than anyone else's…. Well, Melissa’s she’s just doing what they tell her to.” 

 

She presses her hands together on the table, “You should talk to Aphmau about all of this, if you don’t something bad might happen, trust me.” 

 

“I will.” He states so quietly, “It’s just so hard to get a word in edgewise with Aph, I love her but she really does need to just stop and listen sometimes.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Somehow, they share a smile. 

 

And Aaron makes a real friend. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ November 24th, 2016, Zane’s Room, the Ro’Meave - Z’Vhal Household _

 

He let himself get dragged into a double date with Kawaii-Chan and Damian…. And Aphmau but she was most definitely a lesser evil in all of this, he was just glad that she hadn’t ended up with a twisted ankle after that waiter- That was clearly Michi in a moustache -pushed her into him. 

 

Zane does make a point to complain to the manager about it without much of a second thought, he hasn’t a clue what became of it but honestly, that was just rude and not something she should do in that job. 

 

He finds himself scrolling through his tumblr tag at times like these, there are old photos of him collaged with newer photos from the video he did for Aphmau, people squealing about how he’s reappeared…. 

 

People who don’t know him but are somehow happy that he’s around to drool at again, he’s not blind he knows he’s semi-handsome in retrospect. 

 

Zane pauses when he finds a text post written in caps. 

 

“ _ I CANNOT BELIEVE HE’S GONNA BE ON THE DIAMOND CHEF I CAN’T WAIT! AND DID YOU SEE HIS PARTNER IN THE PROMO?? SHE WAS SO CUTE!” _

 

“....Stupid cute.” He mutters to himself as he leans back in his desk chair and pulls out a cigarette from the hidden compartment on his desk, that yes. He definitely had to get installed because Garroth would go searching to find them now.

 

And like hell was he losing his source of nicotine. 

 

He looks out the window at the street, running his fingers through his hair as he sits up to open the window then look for his lighter.

 

He’s just found it when his bedroom door flies open, “Zane I got the hair styling kits are you ready to-” 

 

Aphmau looks at the blunt in his mouth and squawks. 

 

“Zane Julian Ro’Meave!” 

 

_ Shit.  _


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he ever call this home?

_ November 30th, 2016, Mystreet, The Lycan-Shalacasca Household.  _

 

She’s curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch, covered in a blanket as a mug of hot chocolate steams quietly going cold on the end table. 

 

He’s not entirely sure what to do with his best friend as it stands, less than a week ago she’d made him throw all of his cigarettes out then continued to mutter at him as she pulled his hair into a bun at the back of his head, complete with perfectly done plaits that made him look like an anime character. 

 

But now… Aphmau looks so defeated as if there’s nothing she can do…. As if she’s just lost her soul in all of this. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle the maid cafe by yourself?” Zane asks into the phone as he cleans the pan he used to make the choco, “I’m going to come by for my shift later as usual and you can take over with Aphmau…” 

 

“ _ I asked Katelyn to do that.”  _ Kawaii-Chan’s voice is soft and there’s noise in the background on her end of the line, he leans against the kitchen island, Warm Bodies playing on the television behind him Aphmau curled in her blanket, “ _ How is… How is Aphmau-Senpai?”  _

 

A loaded question in the days that followed Aaron leaving. 

 

“She’s… It’s bad Kawaii-Chan.” He can’t lie to her, no matter what the subject was, “I don’t know what to do? I feel…” 

 

_ “Helpless.”  _ It’s a whisper of understanding, he can see her frowning softly her hair probably pinned up as she stands in her uniform before he hears someone else talking, “ _ Hm? Oh, Damian says to tell Aphmau-Senpai we miss her here at the cafe.”  _

 

Zane takes a breath, an ache starting in his chest just at the sound 

 

“Will do.” 

 

* * *

 

_ November 31st, 2016, O’Khasis, Ru'aun City.  _

 

Her heels sound softly on the pavement as she steps off the train, black in colour with red insides. She’s walking carefully across the platform her heels clacking with each step. 

 

Melissa Lycan knows many a thing about this city, she grew up here after all. The boarding schools were within the city limits after all, while the university that sat as the main house of Lycan alumni was just outside in the small town of Falcon Claw. 

 

She knew the straightness of her back came from sleeping outside her brother’s door on nights their parents were home, her demeanor came from carefully talking to her father at the end of every school term when she came home. 

 

She isn’t blind, she knows her parents are not good people. But she’s also afraid to see what would happen if she even dared to say ‘No’ to a single one of their requests. 

 

Which is why she’s slightly appalled that Aaron  _ actually  _ went back home. 

 

Especially when she’d worked so hard to make sure he was the child that got out from under their parent’s thumb, made herself to whatever they asked of her….

 

And Richard just had to destroy that piece by reporting back to her Father the one thing she had been neglecting to tell him. 

 

“Miss Lycan.” The aforementioned bodyguard had arrived before her to collect a car from the family reserve in order to collect her, Melissa nods once as she slips through the door he holds open, remembering the man’s Father doing the same for her Father once upon a time. 

 

If it were at all up to her, Richard would have been fired a long time ago. 

But it wasn’t. 

 

“I am to believe we’re going to the family home Miss?” He asks carefully, she looks to the side barely acknowledging him her sunglasses firmly on her face as she nods once, “Shall I notify your parents?” 

 

Knowing him, he already had.

 

“If you must.” 

* * *

  
  


Her Father is nowhere to be seen, which has never surprised her. 

 

Which makes this harder. 

 

“Melissa, darling what are you doing home so soon? We weren’t expecting you till this friday.” Her Mother’s voice is calm and patient, any normal person would mistake it as almost loving. 

 

She knows what it really means thought. 

 

“I was finished sooner than I expected.” Meaning she got no sleep last night from finishing off the paperwork after hearing that Aaron had gone home, despite the fact that she had deliberately messed up every single one of her attempts to bring him back here, “So, I thought it wouldn’t be much of a problem if I came a few days early.” 

 

Her Mother’s flat face is unmistakable, “Well, I do wish you’d have called… I’ll ask Francesca to set another place at the table this evening I suppose.” The maid’s name is new to Melissa’s ears not very surprising in all honesty. 

 

“I’ll just go unpack upstairs.” Melissa offered softly, making to move before her Mother took a step in her path because despite the fact that she was a grown woman…. She handed her phone over compliantly.

 

“I’ll have Francesca bring this back to you before dinner.” 

 

Rachel Lycan left in the direction of her study, Melissa kept her hands at her sides as Richard brought her luggage in. 

When she walked up the stairs and slipped into her room, she’d check on Aaron in a minute knowing he’s probably holed up in his room hiding. 

 

First Melissa went over everything in the room with a fine-toothed comb, checking the mirror on the wall thoroughly before sitting on her bed and pulling a flip phone from her bra,  clicking the first number on the speed dial. 

 

Despite everything, she does know how to hide things from her parents as she asks softly through the phone. “How are you, Emily?” Before falling back on her bed. 

 

“ _ I’m amazing now I hear you, Mel.”  _

 

* * *

 

_ December 1st, 2016.  _

 

She’s very close to calling her parents. 

 

Which is a scary thought because Kawaii-Chan hasn’t talked to her birth givers outside of mandatory family functions since she was seventeen and preparing to graduate high school.

 

When her Father had been shoving her towards high ranking universities around the world, getting more and more frustrated at the fact that she insisted on staying in the States. 

 

Kawaii-Chan looks at her Father’s contact on her phone and groans, then thinks about Aphmau holed up in her house with zombie movies… Thinks about the way Aaron had acted whenever the subject of his parents was brought up.

 

But. Her father has ties with the Lycan Corporation and she isn’t so stupid that she has never been aware how much taking those away could fuck with Derek Lycan. 

 

And Irene does she want to fuck with him. 

 

“Hey, Kawaii-Chan?” She jumps as she looks at her bed, she knows it’s three am here but it’s just becoming the afternoon in Japan, “Are you ok?” 

 

She looks at the sleepy man swaddled in her covers, his black hair cropped short against his head, his eyes too dark and holding a breath of light that seems so foreign to her…. 

 

“Don’t worry Damian-Kun, Kawaii-Chan just needed to finish something up before going to sleep.” Damian looks at her perplexed for a moment before he nods sleepily and falls back against her pillows, she hears his snores before a minute has passed. 

 

She likes Damian Gordon, she really does…. But Kawaii-Chan wondered if she could grow to  _ love  _ him, a question she seemed to be thinking about more and more often. 

 

It only got worse when the aforementioned started to ask where she thought this relationship was going, and she could only shut him up with make outs so often. Kawaii-Chan wasn’t even sure herself, she just didn’t have an answer for him. 

 

Because she realised as she left her phone on her desk and slid in next to her boyfriend….. 

 

This relationship was momentary happiness, and well. 

 

Reality would catch up with her at some point. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ December 4th, 2016, The Lycan Household.  _

 

He doesn’t know why he came back. 

 

He loses his phone. 

 

He knows where it is within two seconds. 

 

Aaron is too familiar with his Mother’s routine not to know. 

 

Knows when he hears Melissa slide down in front of his door that nothing’s really changed in the years he’d been free of them. 

 

Why why why why why why why- 

 

Why did he come back to this hellhole, it’s not even because of what he is, what he inherited from his ancestors anymore- 

 

He knows it’s because of his parents need to control every little thing, because they  _ hate  _ not getting their way. 

 

And he’d avoided years of being found, even had a couple of fake names after college- Heck he used one when he lived on the original Mystreet… He’d been Anton Lucchi, to every piece of paper, he hadn’t even used social media ever. 

 

Because he knew they’d find him if he did that, turning his face away when Aphmau took a picture with him in the background- 

 

_ Aphmau  _

 

He slid down the wall of his childhood bedroom, “Fuck.” He whispered, he’d fucked up- No. They’d both fucked up, but he should have told her. 

 

He should have told her in college when they reconnected why he couldn’t go out with her. 

 

He should have told her in high school when they first realised who each other were…

 

But he didn’t. 

 

And now it’s too late because they have him again. 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes a walk down memory lane.

_ December 9th, 2016  Phoenix Drop High.  _

 

He sits leaning against the car and looks at the school carefully, red brick and broken windows, the once grey stone fountain that was now covered in moss and leaves, the water in it murky and abandoned. 

 

When he shuts his eyes he can see and hear the joy and laughter that echoes through the place, and he does the only thing he’s been waiting to do for a while now. 

 

Aaron Lycan takes a step and he returns to his high school. 

 

He remembered his first day within these walls, he’d been quiet and kept his head down, as he’d learnt at Valley Forge Military Academy, keeping your head down hurt less than someone’s punch. 

 

But she’d still found him, again and again. 

 

He remembered the day he saw her on the Falcon Claw University Campus, he hadn’t seen her but he’d heard her heartbeat. So familiar, then he’d hugged her and talked to her and she’d just been…. Aphmau had just been home the moment he found out she was Shu. 

 

He walks past the classrooms, a window is broken and the smell and feel of dust is everywhere, he wonders how long it’s been left like this. As if it was never used, to begin with, but the memories are vibrant as they have always been, even if the school itself is abandoned. 

 

Briefly, Aaron remembers the teaching degree he had sitting in a box collecting dust, even if his parents had been against it he’d gotten it anyway. A small act of rebellion when he’d been in college, an echo of a life he wanted. 

 

He’d wanted to teach music. 

 

Speaking of music, he swings open the door to the music room carefully. 

 

His first step leaves an imprint in the dust, his second let him look at the room in full. 

 

Then he pulls out his phone and opens Aphmau’s number. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ December 10th, 2016, Phoenix Drop High.  _

 

She’s crying when she sees him, and he’s brought back to that moment when he first saw her as her, not the annoying brat he sat next to in Werewolf class that he had a slight crush or, not as Shu the girl and friend he was incredibly in love with. 

 

Just her, her chest rises and falls slowly with her breathing. 

 

“Aaron.” It’s a whisper, his name from her lips. Something he’s been wanting to hear for the last few weeks, he wants to hug her and kiss her and promise he’ll never leave again but he knows he can’t. 

 

Aphmau’s hand reaches out and trails across his cheek, “I’m so sorry.” He breathes it quietly, “I’m so sorry Aphmau, for the maid cafe for the things I put you through when we were younger-” 

 

“None of it is your fault.” And fuck, he’s missed her sure voice, where the clarity is pretty much perfect, and he can hear no conviction in her words whatsoever, “It’s mine, I should have listened. I should have known- I always tell everyone to talk to their other half but… I’m not even capable of that.” 

 

He wants to kiss her, he wants to pull her closer, wants to protect her like only he can and she’s staring up at him, tears in her amber eyes. 

 

“I think we should just go back to being friends.” It’s what he wanted to say, every word hurt as they left his mouth, as he watches her snap back to reality, her eyes looking at him wider, “At least for…. For a while, I think we need to get to know each other again…” 

 

She’s silent for a moment before she nods carefully, “That’s undoubtable.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I am too….” Aphmau slides a chair over, “Irene what happened to us?” 

 

Aaron shakes his head and leans against the wall, they don’t touch, there’s space in between them, “I didn’t tell you what you needed to know.” 

 

“And I didn’t listen.” She sits up straighter and wipes her tears away, looking around at the dust and cobwebbed filled room, “But, I am listening now.” 

 

He takes a deep breath, “My name is Aaron Lycan, I’m 30 and I have abandonment issues…. Not to mention my parents are horrible people who tried to keep me away from the women I love, and the people who actually care about me.” 

 

Her attention remains on him, “My name is Aphmau Shalakasca, I’m 27, and I don’t listen to other people very often, the man I love was breaking into pieces before me and I didn’t see it.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, would you like to know how my parents controlled my life right up until I graduate from College?” 

 

“Surprisingly? Yes.” 

 

Phoenix Drop High was abandoned in 2011, it had lain empty and lost for five years. 

 

Until the two people who had fallen in love behind its walls had brought it back to life again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in June with Emerald Secret: Rewind and Rewrite Edition! 
> 
> *Sips Reader's tears* 
> 
> Yeah, you should all be scared...


	9. Holiday Specials (And an admittance.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Specials! Aaron moves in with Blaze, KC goes Gift Shopping, Zane helps KC with something afterwards, Aaron and Aphmau 'Talk' and Someone gets drunk and Derek and Rachel Lycan are nowhere to be found.
> 
> References to Sex and Drinking are mentioned in this chapter.

_ Winter, 2016, The Lycan and McHotpants Residence.  _

 

“Is your last name really ‘McHotpants’?” Blaze ignores him and starts unpacking the books in his boxes, mostly about science with the odd mathematical book thrown in there, Aaron sighs quietly and does the same. 

 

He’d called Blaze after a night at Garroth and Laurance’s house, Zane deciding to take off to see his Mother for the first set of preparations for Hanukkah this year., with his blessing for Aaron to use his room to sleep in. 

  
Aaron had lasted a single night in the domestic pit of hell that was that house, and he seriously wondered how Zane had survived for the last four months being forced to live in this house. 

 

So now he had to commit to the whole ‘Roommate’ thing for the first time in his life, the twenty-nine-year-old Science teacher had been down to move in immediately, saying he was about to start looking for a new place to live since his relationship wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 

“What should we do for dinner?” His new roommate asked, nodding with satisfaction at his bookshelf, now full on the right side of the living room, “I kinda want pizza, but I’ve been trying not to eat carbohydrates so often.” 

 

Aaron shrugged, “I could always cook something, but…. That would require finding the pots and pans and going shopping.” 

 

“Curry?” His new roommate suggested, “There’s this really nice place that delivers.” 

 

“You paying?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Curry it is.” 

* * *

  
  
  


_ Mallwood Mall, December 15th, 2016.   _

 

She’s good at giving gifts to people. Her sister Natalie had accepted the Jimmy Choo’s she’d found at a Vintage shop with literally no convictions and a massive wide smile, followed by her Husband’s squeals of delight when they matched her new suit. 

 

Kawaii-Chan was scheduled to go to London in about a week’s time after new years, she’d stay for the weekend and then leave again. Dropping off presents and gossiping with her Sister. 

 

She was going down to Burbank to see Naomi and her family tomorrow, then she’d spend some time on Christmas Eve on a video call to the rest of her siblings. 

 

But…. That was unrelated to her current dilemma, one that she couldn’t voice allowed to the man walking next to her holding a couple bags, trying to convince her to come spend Christmas with his Family. 

 

Damian had bought all the presents he’d wanted to, including a couple boxes of cookies for everyone he’d met through KC, “My Mum’s been wanting to meet you.” He admits sheepishly to her and she tries to pay attention she really does they pass Hot Topic and Kawaii-Chan is almost tempted to check in there- Before she sees the girl behind the counter and immediately knows she won’t be welcomed -and her Boyfriend is continuing on, “Not to mention Ann’s curious too.” 

 

“I’m sorry Damian-Kun, but Kawaii-Chan has plans…” It sounds feeble, even to her ears but it’s the honest truth. She sips her coffee as they leave the Mall, into the shopping district, “You should get home.” 

 

“Oh, I can give you a ride if you want-” 

 

“No, it’s ok. Kawaii-Chan’s still got some gifts she’s got to get.” 

 

He looks concerned but doesn’t push it as he moves to where his car- A Station Wagon that had definitely seen better days-waving goodbye to her as he climbed in it. 

 

She watches him drive away and contemplates not for the first time ending it with him. Not even really having a reason, but just ending it. 

* * *

  
  
  


She walks into the bookshop on twelfth street and looks at the man behind the counter, he sneers at her and she rolls her eyes, he rolls them back. Red with brown flecks. 

 

“What do you want?” Zenix Stewart asks, and Kawaii-Chan walks up to the counter without much conviction, “No, seriously what do you want? I haven’t seen you since I picked Gene up from work.” 

 

“I need your help.” Kawaii-Chan states plainly and Zenix starts, looking up from the book in front of him and gaping, “Oh shut up, don’t get used to this… You’re just the only other Edgelord I know, who’s actually kind of Edgy.” 

 

His fingers tap the counter before he snaps closed the copy of Dracula in his hands and slides out from behind the counter, “You want help finding a gift for Zane Ro’Meave don’t you? That little Bitch of a traitor.” 

 

Zenix always suited older places, it’s a fact as he wonders through the shop pulling books off shelves, settling them in such a way that they fall off into her arms as she passes by them.

 

“Have you always worked here?” She asks after the third book drops in her hands and she carefully piles it on top of the others, “Because it’s kind of a pretty place.” 

 

He scoffs, “It was my Grandfather’s, now it’s mine.” She likes that Zenix is always upfront, direct, it’s the one quality she looks for more often than not in most people, Kawaii-Chan follows him, “So, what’s with looking for Dr.Drakken's present here?” 

 

She tries but the snigger comes out anyway, “I thought he’d like a book, I know he reads a lot of H.G Wells and Poe.” 

 

“That should probably surprise me more, but it doesn’t.” He plucked ‘The Invisible Man’ off the shelf and chucked it towards her, “But, why care so much- Oh my Irene if what I just thought is true I’ve lost fifty bucks to Sasha.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan blinks at him as he pulls an Agatha Christie off the shelf and started back towards the till “Thought what?” 

 

“Are you and Budget Disney Villain dating?” 

 

She stopped and spluttered. 

 

“ _ No?”  _ Kawaii-Chan squeaked, “I have a Boyfriend!” 

 

“And is your boyfriend getting you off?” 

 

“ _ Zenix- _ ” 

 

“I rest my case.” He pulls himself behind the counter, “Now which book?” 

 

She selects one and places it down on the counter, “This one.” 

 

“Great, now be a dear and put those back for me.” 

* * *

 

_ The Ro’Meave - Z’Vhal Household, December 16th, 2016.  _

  
  


He doesn’t like taking naps in any other seasons but December, mainly because he has the perfect excuse in the form of cold to stay in bed all day, but Zane is still groggy when he hears the fighting start downstairs, he’d just gotten back from the main Ro’Meave house and already he has to deal with another pair of people fighting. 

 

He watches them fight, before plucking the fallen star from the ground and grabbing the stepping stool, placing it on the top before moving away, Garroth and Laurance pulling at each other’s hair…

 

Zane groaned, he was Garroth’s brother and yet Laurance acted out the sibling rivalry scenarios more than he ever did. 

 

He had once debated putting cameras around the house to film them when they got like this, because he knew for a fact someone on the internet would pay good money for it. 

 

Then he imagined how much the lawsuits would cost if either of them found out and decided against it, but. Zane saved the idea if the rent suddenly went up unexpectedly. 

 

He returns to his room, climbs into bed and pulls the covers over his head, ready to resume his nap when the telltale vibrations echoed through the mattress before his phone chimed in time for a ring. 

 

Zane pulled it up to his ear, “What the fuck do you want?” 

 

_ “Ok, firstly-”  _ His eyes widened at the voice on the other end and he was awake immediately, “- _ that’s rude Zane. And secondly……… Secondly I need your help.”  _ Kawaii-Chan was obviously somewhere busy. 

 

He sighs, pushing the covers back down and sits up “What do you need?” 

 

_ “Wow, you usually complain a bit more before you agree to help-”  _

 

“Sooner I help you, sooner I can go back to my nap.” 

 

“ _ -Oh, I see…”  _ She falls silent and there’s some commotion on the other end, “ _ There’s a key under the mat for my house, Katelyn’s off with her Dad right now and Aphmau’s busy planning the party for Christmas Eve and I can’t ask Aaron to do something for someone else on his birthday so-”  _

 

_ “ _ Get to the point Kawaii-Chan.” 

 

“ _ I left my christmas presents for my family behind and my flight leaves in three hours.”  _

 

“Ok, I’ll get them, where are they?” 

 

“ _ On top of my dresser, their the ones wrapped in the black with snowflake wrapping paper with the silver bows.”  _

 

“Only you would colour coordinate your presents.” 

 

“ _ It’s going to help you get this done faster.”  _

 

He couldn’t argue with that. 

 

“I’m on my way.” 

 

“ _ Great, I’ll meet you at Mcdonalds in the food court of Kul’Zak Airport.”  _

 

_ “ _ Ok, see you soon.” 

 

“ _ See you, and thanks Zane-Kun.”  _

 

He hears the click on the other end and sighs again, sliding out of bed and towards his wardrobe to get out of his pajamas and into something more presentable. 

 

Next, he gets his keys to his new car, stepping out of the house and across the street two minutes later, it’s easy to locate the presents. All perfectly wrapped, there’s four of them in total and in varying sizes. 

 

He’s halfway up the motorway before he realises that this is the first time he’s ever heard Kawaii-Chan use the words ‘My’ and ‘Family’ in the same sentence. 

  
  
  
  


She’s breathless when she rushes up to him in the food court, her legs swaddled in both tights and leg warmers, her shoes fluffy on the inside and the outside bright peach in colour, every aspect of her outfit is a varying shade of pink. 

 

“Zane, I can’t thank you enough! Nekoette would have murdered me if I didn’t bring them.” Kawaii-Chan’s cheeks are slightly rosy and all he can focus on is her as she transfers the presents into the larger of her two suitcases, her hair is done up in two puns at the base of her head, her ears poking up through her woollen hat, “Was it much trouble getting here?” 

 

“Yes, yes it was.” He can’t lie to her, he wants to. He tries but the truth comes out anyway. 

 

Kawaii-Chan gets her suitcase closed and stands up again her shorts denim and patterned, “I’ll get you some lunch then before you go back, I have some time before I have to check in.” 

 

And he lets her pull him over to a booth table and they start talking. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ The Lycan and McHotpants Residence, December 17th, 2016.  _

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come by for your birthday yesterday.” She can’t control where her eyes go, she really can’t as Aaron cooks in front of her in just a muscle shirt and a pair of  _ really  _ nice jeans, so the fact that her eyes are glued to the spot is probably definitely entirely the jeans fault, “But, I hope you liked you’re present!” 

 

Aaron laughs and she remembers feeling it through his chest when she’d lie on it and she coughed, trying to think  _ friends, friends, friends-  _ over and over again and not think about how she could see every muscle in his arms move.

 

“I loved it Aphmau, I needed a new hoodie anyway and a RWBY themed one was perfect.” He placed the omelet in front of her, leaning forwards on the counter in a way that meant his fringe fell in his eyes slightly, he let it sit there and she focused on holding her cutlery and not swooping it away and kissing him. 

 

Until his hand reaches for hers, “Is Blaze home?” She whispers so quietly, and his eyes shine with a nervous blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“He’s at work…” He whispered back.

 

The omelette went cold. 

  


* * *

  
  


_ The Shalakasca Residence, December 17th, 2016. _

 

She took a step into her house. 

 

“You had sex.” Two voices spoke in unison from the dining table. 

 

Aphmau almost fell over, “I did not- How can you even suggest-” She looked at Katelyn and Zane “Why are you in my house… I can you those keys for emergencies.” 

 

“I was out of Doritos.” Katelyn stated, before sipping her coffee.

 

Zane just looked more dead inside as he said, “Garroth. Laurance. Wrestling. Living. Room.” 

 

Both his companions nodded in slight understanding, “How about the fact that neither of you have murdered each other?” Aphmau placed her bag down.

 

“Don’t change the subject, you and Aaron totally-”

 

“Nothing happened, he just made some eggs.”

 

Katelyn rolled her eyes and muttered, “I bet he did.”

 

“I hate both of you.” 

 

* * *

 

_ December 24th, 2016, Mystreet. _

 

His toes are frozen in his shoes, despite the thick socks the snow still creeps in all around him, cold chilling him to his bones. 

 

He reached up a mitten covered hand to pull his scarf around his face tighter as he made the trek from Aphmau’s house back to his own the party still raging on behind him when he hears it.

 

The snow being crushed as someone ran to catch up with him, coatless and swaddled in a pink knit dress with little snowmen on the hem, her hair is floating around him and her cheeks are going rosy from the cold. 

 

“Zane!” There’s a present in her hands, wrapped up in pink paper with a black ribbon, “You aren’t staying for the gift exchange so I thought I’d…” Kawaii-Chan coughs and holds it out towards him, “Thank you, Zane, for everything you’ve done for me over the last year.” 

 

He looks at it, then slowly takes it out of  her hands. Cold forgotten as he pulls one of his gloves off to open it carefully. 

 

“This is a vintage copy of War of The Worlds…. How did you-” 

 

“A master gift giver never reveals her secrets.” She presses her finger to her lips before turning around to trot back inside. 

 

Zane stares after her. 

 

Then slowly smiles at the book in his hands. 

 

It was nice to be known. 

 

* * *

 

_ December 31st, 2016.  _

 

The party was in full swing when-

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! May I introduce for one night and one night only ZANNA RO’MEAN!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm just gonna be honest. And now that I've buttered you up with the Holiday Specials... 
> 
> I'm not going to write Emerald Secret's section well, or at least set it up well. I've had writer's block on it for the last few weeks on ES's chapters, it'll end up ok and I have proper plans for it but the set up for that end will be as Lazy as anything in existence because I am done. D o n e. With trying to work out who to write it in a way I like. 
> 
> R&R will return on July 1st with a very large chapter 9, then you'll have to suffer through it. 
> 
> If you are disappointed than congratulations. I don't care, it's my indulgent fanfic not yours. 
> 
> See you in July. 
> 
> Adeline Hatter.


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's, Conventions, London, Asshole Parents and Cliffhangers. 
> 
> Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'MMMMMM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

_ January 1st, 2017.  _

 

His head hurt, which was not as surprising as most would think. 

 

“Oh, so you’re awake then.” Blaze stated plainly from where he stood leaning against the doorway, glasses on the bridge of his nose “Aaron and Aphmau are still asleep in his room, so imagine my surprise when the wonderful Zanna Ro'Mean wakes up on my sofa.” 

 

Zane blinked, “Who what now?” 

 

“Forgetting last night? Not surprising with how much you drank.” The redhead walked over and offered a second cup of coffee, “Drink this and then I’ll show you what you do when you mix Jealousy with Tequila.” 

 

He took the mug. 

 

“Just checking but you haven’t pulled a ‘Heather Chandler’ right?” 

 

“Please, if I were gonna kill you Scarfy Bro I’d do something better than that.” 

 

He downed the coffee like he needed it to breathe. 

  
  


* * *

 

He stared at the picture in front of him, then down at the blue dress he wore. 

 

“Oh fuck me.” 

 

“Yeah, you aren’t my type… Do you want to see the video of you singing I Wanna Dance With Somebody? You were actually quite good.” He paused, scrolling through the photo reel on his phone, “Then you read everyone in the room ala Bianca Del Rio and made everyone laugh at Garroth and his poor poor fashion sense.” 

 

Zane pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, “That doesn’t sound too bad….” 

 

“Then you read Damian for filth.” 

 

He groaned the fell back onto the sofa, “Kill me.” 

 

“I think I have to get in line.” 

 

Blaze sipped his coffee.

 

Zane hated his life. 

 

* * *

  
  


“So, you and Pinkie huh?” 

 

_ Pinkie?  _ He thinks to himself before, “No, not Kawaii-Chan and I… Why would you think that?” 

 

“Because you downed fifteen shots of tequila and put on a dress before doing all of the aforementioned.” Blaze leaned back into his couch, “All because you saw Pinkie snogging her boyfriend in the corner.” 

 

Zane groaned again, “I’m not into Kawaii-Chan like that, I can barely stand her.” He was lying about the latter. He actually enjoyed her company when she didn’t put on her high pitched tone. 

 

“I’m not blind Zane.” He peeked over at the resident of the house he was currently sat in, “Disaster Bi? Yep, sure. That’s me… But blind I am not and you like Kawaii-Chan.” 

 

He blinks at Blaze, owlishly at first, then with confusions and then…. 

 

Then it clicked into place. 

 

“Oh fuck…….” 

 

People did say that a New Year bought new problems. 

 

* * *

 

_ 4th of January, 2017, The Caballero - Valkrum Household  _

 

“ _ Starlight Wonderland?”  _ It’s whispered in awe by the two men in front of him, Travis’s eyes turning to literal stars and Dante looking like he’d just own the grand prize, “As in the  _ Starlight Wonderland?”  _

 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at them, “Yes.” 

 

Then they proceed to squeal like tiny children. 

 

He turns to see the pink haired woman leaning in the doorway covering up her ears, “And you said this would be a good idea Kawaii-Chan.” 

 

“It had seemed like it at the time!” She replied her own voice squeaking. 

 

Aaron and Kawaii-Chan had started an easy friendship after that day in his house, “I should have asked Laurance.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, Aaron pretended not to notice Dante following her movements, “Laurance-Kun has loose lips, I’m still surprised he hasn’t flat out told Garroth-Kun that he’s been sleeping with Vylad since College…” 

 

“Laurance has been sleeping with who now?” Dante asked knocking out of his ‘Starlight’ trance, “Because that’s news to me-” 

 

Kawaii-Chan waved him off, “Old news to everyone else, anyway. I’m here because Aaron said ‘Romantic Gesture’ to get Aphmau-Senpai back and Kawaii-Chan is 99.9% on board.” She held up her laptop grinning madly, “Let’s do this thing.” 

 

He considered his options here. 

 

Dante stood up and fetched his own, setting up at the kitchen island “Doesn’t Blaze still need a roommate though?” 

 

Aaron winced, “He will if this works…” 

 

“Zane-Kun’s been looking for a place to live, so he may end up there… Besides it benefits Blaze-Kun too, since if Zane lives with him Garroth-Kun will have to come over.” Kawaii-Chan rattled off like it was the weather as she fell back into the recently vacated spot on the sofa, “Not to mention Kim’s also been looking recently, I heard from Laurance-Kun about it.” 

 

Dante and Travis exchanged a look, “Is this about the shipping thing again?”

 

“Of course not!” She defended, “Kawaii-Chan doesn’t do that with anyone but Aarmau.” 

 

“Thanks.” Aaron chimed in weakly. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ 6th of January, 2017, Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan’s House, Kawaii-Chan’s Room. _

 

“Kawaii-Chan?” 

 

“Yes, Katelyn-Sama?” 

 

“Why do you have a boarding pass to  _ London?”  _ She froze and turned to see her roommate and best friend standing in front of her desk, looking at the piece of cardboard and paper that sat there completely innocent, “I knew you were going away for a couple days but… Why across the ocean?” 

 

“I’m going to see my family.” 

 

“You have family in London?” 

 

Kawaii-Chan continued packing a dress into her suitcase, “Kawaii-Chan does…” She should have picked it up tomorrow. 

 

“Ok, have fun?” 

 

“Kawaii-Chan will Katelyn-Sama!” 

 

Katelyn looked sceptical as she left and Kawaii-Chan stayed quiet. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ 7th of January, 2017, The Shalakasca Household.  _

 

“Kawaii-Chan has family in London?” Aphmau asked a little surprised, “I didn’t know that.” 

 

“Neither did I!” Katelyn replied, looking at the table “Then I started to think about the things I know about her generally, like her family and all that..” 

 

She tapped the edge of her coffee cup, a nervous tick that she’d had since high school, “Katelyn, it’s nothing… Kawaii-Chan’s never been much of an open person remember?” 

 

“I remember,” Katelyn replied quietly, but Aphmau lent forwards placing her chin on her hand.

 

Aphmau looked puzzled, “More so than Zane now that I think about it, I mean I have the benefit of knowing Zane since we were kids but… Hm, maybe that’s why they kind of get along.” 

 

“Kawaii-Chan and Zane get along?” 

 

“You say that as if you haven’t been watching them lowkey flirt with each other for months?” 

 

“ _ They’ve been what? _ ” 

 

Aphmau sipped her coffee and pretended not to have said anything. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ 10th of January, London, Oxford Street. _

 

Nathalie took one look at her younger sister and knew, “Fred! I’m taking her shopping, I’ll call your Mother to watch the kids ok?” She called into the small tailors that sat nestled at the end of Portland Road. 

 

“I have a day off Nat, don’t worry about it!” Her brother in law called back without hesitation, leaving her sister to mutter about he was the boss at Burly Tailoring so of course, he could take a day off. 

 

With that, they left her suitcases at home and Natalie pulled her out into the throng of London. 

 

“I was thinking we could head to H&M and peek at the new collections that aren’t available in the states yet, I saw this adorable top that I think would suit you perfectly KC.” She tried to pay attention to her sister, she really did.

 

But standing in the middle of Oxford Street always took her breath away, the people that rushed past her without a single glance, she may have felt slightly invisible but here it was always ok.

 

Because everyone else was invisible too. 

 

And she loved every second of it.

 

* * *

  
  


“So, Damian? Is that his name?” Nathalie asks with a teacup raising up to her mouth, she took a sip, “You two are at almost the four-month mark aren’t you?”

“Three months.” Kawaii-Chan corrected quietly, “What about it?” 

 

Her sister swoops a lock of hair behind her ear, “We’ll have to send Nekoette into interrogating him soon.” It’s a true statement, only two people had ever passed the Nekoette test in the years since they’d started it, one was Frederick Burly and the other was one of Angelo’s boyfriends awhile ago, “Does he have a spine?” 

 

“Not really…” 

 

Nathalie raises an eyebrow, “He’s a casual boyfriend then?” 

 

She twirls the spoon in her tea.

 

“Don’t make me use your real name just to get information out of you.” 

 

“He’s a Boyfriend.” Kawaii-Chan picked up a small cupcake, “That’s what he is.” 

 

“A boyfriend on the last legs?” 

 

Kawaii-Chan didn’t answer. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ 27th of January 2017, A-Con, Room 69. _

 

They kind of crash through the door without much conviction, the rest of the guys are out at the con and as if Aphmau would ever forget her wallet at an Anime Convention of all things, but she focuses on the taste of Aaron’s lips and the light scratches of his bread against her skin. 

 

He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers, a breathless little smile tugging at his lips before she smiles at him too and it takes over his whole face, “So… You know the last time we were at this convention we got together…” 

 

“Indeed we did…” She’s leaning against the wall, just staring at him and there’s so much love in his eyes that it’s a little hard to breath, “Aaron I miss you.” 

 

The skin around his eyes crinkles as he smiles, looking completely at ease with her in his arms. 

 

“Aph…. I miss you too.” 

 

And he’s looking at her as if she’s the world….

 

He leans in again when- Shouting. 

 

Unholy amounts of shouting come from next door, screaming and arguing and it’s… 

 

“Is that Kawaii-Chan?” Aphmau asks in disbelief as she ducks under Aaron’s arm to push open the adjoining door just a touch to peer into the second room, she notices Aaron’s eyebrows furrow slightly while they hear a slight crash. 

 

“You’re boring!” Her voice is slightly less high pitched than normal, it’s the first thing Aphmau hears, it takes her two seconds to realise it's Kawaii-Chan. 

 

_ Annoyed.  _

 

“I’m boring? Ok, let’s talk about how every time I try to talk about something serious you kiss me!” Damian shot back, they watched as Kawaii-Chan’s own eyebrows rose high on her forehead, “Or well anything really, gods you are so  _ annoying!”  _

 

Aaron moved in a jerky motion as if he were about to jump in there, but she caught his arm and he paused watching carefully as Kawaii-Chan’s tail flicked.

 

Despite being dressed as the Ice Queen something had gone nuclear in her eyes.

 

“I’m  _ annoying?”  _ She took a step towards him, “Ok, let’s talk about annoying shall we? You never ever shut up about  _ Ivan  _ not since we saw him that one time at the cafe, you never shut up about the possibility of parallel worlds! Do you know what? If there are parallel worlds and universes I hope there is one where you are both interesting and  _ Handsome.”  _

 

“ _ Damn.”  _ Aaron whispered in her ear and she echoed it with a nod. 

 

Damian gasped long and loud, “That’s it! I’m out, we’re done!” He stalked over to the door and slammed it on his way out.

 

They turned back to see Kawaii-Chan’s arms fall to her sides and the first tear trail down. 

 

“KC?” Aphmau jumped at the sound of Aaron’s voice and how soft it had gone, Kawaii-Chan started too and turned to see them. The tears started to fall then and she sniffed, he chanced a look at her to his side and she waved him off. 

 

Aaron rushed forwards and Aphmau blinked, wondering just when they became friends. 

 

* * *

  
  


She must have looked pathetic following them around for half the day looking ragged with her tail getting caught in her cape and the fact that her eyes were a little blotchy. 

 

So she sneaks away from Katelyn when Aaron and Aphmau leave for the couple’s cosplay contest- She loves that they still go together despite not being back together yet, it’s. A. Sign! -which is surprisingly easy. 

 

“AH!!! REAPERRRRR!” The squeal could rival her own in volume and pitch and she winced, then saw the Reaper cosplayer running towards her. 

 

Her arm was grabbed. 

 

She was pulled behind him. 

 

And she’d know this dorky of a run anywhere.

 

“Zane?”

 

“JUST RUN!”

 

* * *

 

Grabbing Kawaii-Chan was undoubtedly his downfall, he should have just left her standing there in the middle of the convention space as he ran past but… If anyone knew how to fix or get away from a cosplay mob it was definitely the local cosplay maker. 

 

They end up pressed into a little alcove next to hall F, their legs are twisted up, hers slid in between his and since his revelation in Blaze and Aaron’s living room he was trying really hard not to focus on how soft her skin felt. 

 

“Are you regretting letting Garroth push you into exercising?” Her tone is off, there’s no amusement in her voice like there would be if this was a normal conversation. 

 

“A little.” He pushes his mask up his face and takes a deep breath, “Kawaii-Chan?” 

 

“Yeah?” She sounds so down. 

 

Zane can’t stop his hand as it reaches forwards and smoothes a piece of hair behind her ear before letting it settle on her shoulder, “Are you ok? You would have sassed me by now, about how ‘Conventions are more dangerous than you thought huh?’.” His eyebrows raise and she tracks the movement closely. 

 

She sighs and her ears droop as if she’s horribly sad. 

 

“Don’t do that.” 

 

“Don’t do what?” 

 

“That, it’s sadly cute.” His eyes are trained to her now, without hope of ever leaving in his head because she’s just… She’s just Kawaii-Chan and that’s all she needs to be right now.

 

For the first time bemused crosses her features, “I can’t help it, I got dumped.” 

 

“At A-Con?” 

 

She nods.

 

“Has Aaron beat Damian up yet? Because I want in on that fight.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan visibly jumps at his sentence, “Why would you care?” 

 

“Because I-”  _ I like you  _ “-am your friend Kawaii-Chan.” 

 

Her hand comes up suddenly and presses itself to his face, “Is that true? Or are you just saying that so I’ll help you get away from the fangirls?” 

 

“....A little of both.” She sighed again her hand still on his cheek. Kawaii-Chan can’t be oblivious to the heat that’s rolling off him from the blush that’s creeping up his face, “Can you um-” 

 

She pulls her hand away incredibly fast, her own face lighting up bright red “Zane, I’m so sorry I know how you are about being touched!” 

 

He coughs, “It’s ok, so what happened with Dami-dick.” 

 

“ _ Zane.”  _

 

“If you wanted nice you should have found Aphmau.” She raises an eyebrow, still looking down but seeming a little happier anyway, he shrugs “I’m being the supportive friend- Well,  _ my  _ version of the supportive friend, just expect a bit more sarcasm and bitterness.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan leans back against the wall, “Ok, anyway... “ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “Damian and I broke up, because we were finding each other annoying… We don’t really have anything in common so it was hard to talk about stuff.” 

 

He nods carefully, hears a squeal and checks their still safe quickly before speaking in a whisper, “What did you… What did you like about Damian?” 

 

“I liked how… I liked how he makes me feel cute and loved and not alone.” She replies and to him it sounds like she walked out of a romantic comedy. 

 

Zane looks her over once, “Don’t you always feel cute? Kawaii-Chan is it possible that you’ve always been more in love with the  _ idea  _ of a relationship than anything else?” She blinks, “I mean, you spend all this time shipping actual relationships and the last guy before Damian- He who shall not be named -you dated ignores you completely, interrupted you-” 

 

“Made me feel like I was stupid?” She whispers it quietly, “Reese made me feel stupid, it felt like I was in more of an experiment then a relationship….” 

 

He blinks at her, “Oh… I’m sorry?” 

 

“Don’t be.” Kawaii-Chan’s eyes shine with unshed tears quietly, “And… You’re right, I like Damian as a person but I don’t like him as a Boyfriend…” 

 

There’s determination entering her eyes, the kind that always appears when she looks at him “There we go, back to normal.” 

 

It’s a whisper but she catches it, “What do you mean?” 

 

Zane coughs, “You’re eyes… You always lose that intelligent spark when you talk to someone else, have you never noticed?” 

 

She blinks, “No, I haven’t…. How come you have?” 

 

“Because you get that look in your eyes everytime you sass or read me.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan smiles, “Thanks Zane, I’m gonna go find Damian… See if we can still be friends, you…” 

 

She steps out of the alcove carefully as the Fangirls appear and look at her, “Hey it’s the Elsa that Reaper ran off with-” 

 

He watches carefully as Kawaii-Chan raises an eyebrow, places a hand on her hips and asks “You mean the gay guy who’s freaked out right now?” 

 

The fangirls falter, “He’s…. He’s gay?” The Sombra cosplayer breaths, “Nooooo- And he was perfect too-” 

 

“Wait.” The blonde reached out a hand to her friend, “If we find a Soldier 76 cosplay we could get them to kiss and pose for photos!” 

 

“Oh, my gods! You are  _ soooo  _ right.” 

 

They ran off a moment later and Kawaii-Chan turned to him, waiting as they ran out of hearing distance. 

 

“You made it worse-” 

 

“No, I didn’t, you now have about half an hour to change into your second costume.” 

 

Zane blinked, “I should get going.” 

 

“No duh!” 

 

Kawaii-Chan’s smile is brighter this time as he runs away, “Thank you!” He calls out behind him. 

* * *

  
  


Her smile fades the minute Zane’s through the doors, she starts walking through the convention space. Drifting to where she thinks she might find her ex. 

 

She arrives at the Marvel stalls, then she turns to find Damian leaning against a pillar, his eyes are lighter then they had been this morning “Do you wanna be friends Kawaii-Chan? Think we might have some stuff to work out but... “ 

 

Kawaii-Chan slides her arm through his and pulls him along, “Like how you definitely have a thing for Ivan of all people?” 

 

“Oh, my Irene- I don’t-” 

 

She hums and Damian blushes, “We’re horrible in a relationship.” Her tone is plain.

 

“.........The sex was pretty good.” He whispers and she laughs. 

 

“Yeah it was, but that’s never happening again.” 

 

“Damn right it’s not.” He looks around at the surrounding space, “Wanna go get a drink?” 

 

“Please.”

 

* * *

  
  


_ The 28th of January, 2017, A-Con.  _

 

He smooths his hand down her arm carefully, she turns to face him. 

 

“Aaron, can we get back together?” Her lip is in between her teeth, “I promise to listen to you more and…. I love you Aaron, I love you so much that waking up without you hurts beyond belief-” 

 

He kisses her, pulls away “Sorry, I should have asked-” She pulls him back down by the labels of his costume. 

“I’ve missed us.” She whispers in between kisses. 

 

He has too. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ The 31st of January, 2017, The Lycan - Shalakasca residence.  _

 

“So Aaron’s up one girlfriend and I’m down one roommate, typical.” He heard Blaze sprawl on the couch next to him while they celebrated ‘Aarmau reunion’ as Kawaii-Chan had put it, “I’m in need of a roommate now….” 

 

Zane raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink, “And what’s that got to do with me?” 

 

“I heard you are looking to get out of that house that you share with your bro and Laurance?”

 

“When can I move in?” 

  
  


* * *

 

She only glanced at him, but that was apparently enough following the days after A-Con. 

 

His mask was down around his neck so he could sip at the beer in his hand as they all sat in the living room, the odd cardboard box lying around. His hair had been done in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and she couldn’t help but stare.

 

Aaron leaned against the wall with her and looked out in the same direction she was, “You might want to consider not looking at Zane until you start drooling.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan’s blush was bright red and instant, “I wasn’t-” 

 

His eyebrow raised, “Yeah and I’m totally not smitten with Aphmau.” 

 

“I hate you…” She pouted, he smirked, “It’s just a crush, it’ll pass.” Her voice barely got above a whisper as she glanced back over to wear Zane was talking to Blaze again.

 

“Say it one more time and I’ll believe you.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan squeaked “Oh go make out with Aphmau or something!” She stalked off to the kitchen to find her own drink. 

 

“I think I will actually.” 

* * *

  
  


_ The 1st of February, 2017, The Lycan - Shalakasca Residence. _

 

You’d think leaving a house in a storming rage of calm decision would send some people a message. 

 

Aaron looked in disdain at his sister on his doorstep, “Please tell me this is just an older sister visiting her little brother who’s recently moved back in with his girlfriend aka love of his life?” He leant against the doorway while he heard Aphmau turn the camera off, “Because if this is anything else I’m on my way out for drinks with Zane and Blaze while helping Zane move all his books….” 

 

“And Zane owns a lot of books!” Aphmau appeared next to him, smiling at Melissa brightly. 

 

They heard a car door close and a woman walking up the pathway, blonde hair in curls “Mel, you’re phone’s been going off for the last two minutes why did you leave it in the car?” 

 

Melissa smiled before taking it, “Because I wanted to talk to Aaron before my Dad got involved.” She seemed to realise they weren’t alone a moment later, “Emily, this is my little brother Aaron... “ Her smile grew nervous, “Aaron this is my girlfriend, Emily…” 

 

“Emily York.” The blonde woman waved as she reached them and held out a hand, “It’s nice to meet you, this must be Aphmau? Goodness you’re as adorable as Melissa said you were!” Her eyes sparkled, wide and blue. 

 

Aphmau went bright red, “Aaron I’m going to Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan’s now.... It was lovely to meet you Emily.” 

She went back inside and Aaron stared hard at his sister, “Did your girlfriend just flirt with my girlfriend?” 

 

“I flirt with everyone.” Emily stated plainly, “I just follow through with Melissa.” 

 

“I did not need to know that…. Can you move boxes?” 

 

Melissa raised an eyebrow, “Why-” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

He grabbed his keys, “Melissa you’re driving.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ The Ro’Meave - Mchotpants Residence, Ten Minutes Later….. Plus 500 More Books.  _

 

“The Lodge on Bunny Hill?” 

 

“Yep, Dad bought it with Garte Ro’Meave this weekend, they're finalising the paperwork now.” She passed Aaron a box with ‘Austen’ written on the side, “He sent me to see if you can head up there to check the place out, no ulterior motives that I can see…. Yet.” 

 

Emily walked up to them with a smaller box labelled ‘Wells’ “I saw some pictures, it looks so pretty! Especially in the snow!” Her smile was insufferable bright.

 

“Aaron, who is the blonde woman that’s scarily reminding me of Garroth but with boobs?” Zane asked.

 

“Who’s Garroth?” Emily cocked her head. 

 

Aaron and Zane exchanged a look, “Don’t worry about it.” He stated matter of factly while Melissa glared hard at them both. 

 

Blonde curls bobbed as the woman bounced upstairs with the books, “Door on the left!” Zane called after her, he got a confirmation a moment later, “Ok, what’s this I hear about the Lodge on Bunny Hill? We used to holiday there when we were little.” 

 

The oldest Lycan nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Mr.Ro’Meave was calling your brother Zane as I was leaving.” Her phone beeped, she sipped the coffee Blaze had brought out to them, “Anyway, Dad wants you to put together a team of people to go up there and check out- Maybe fix up -the place, we’re going to build a resort there.” 

 

Melissa picks her phone up and pauses, “Strange, Dad says he needs us to leave soon…” 

 

“Why is that strange? He’s still Derek Lycan right? Master of being a huge dick.” Blaze states plainly, “No offense.” 

 

Aaron waves him off and Melissa grins at him.

 

“I think I might like Mr.McHotpants.” She tells her brother simply. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ 5th of February 2017, Kawaii-Sweet-Maid-Treat-Cafe.  _

 

“Away?” He dismisses the slight hitch in her breathing, “Away where?” 

 

Zane hands her the drink order easily, before pointing at Gene switly and ordering him to get to a table in the back, a scowl is thrown his way but he ignores it, “Yes, Mine and Aaron’s parents went in on a real estate venture together and wanted a team to go investigate it, Aaron’s only doing it because he’s getting paid and I’m going because… Well, someone has to keep Garroth from blowing up the place.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan walks away and then comes back, “You didn’t say where?” Her eyebrows are furrowed and it’s a little cute, the frustration on her face mixed in with something that he brushes away. 

 

Because there’s no way Kawaii-Chan would ever look at him with  _ affection.  _

“Bunny Hill Lodge, our families used to holiday there.”  He watches carefully as her brows ease out slightly, but her teeth catch her bottom lip and he tries not to focus on the action, “Aaron’s going up with Garroth, Lucinda and someone called Kim- I think she’s a friend of Garroth’s -then Aphmau and I are going to join them in a couple days.” 

 

She nods, “So, I’ll be left in charge of the Maid-Cafe then?” 

 

“Yep, we both know you’ll do an excellent job KC.”  

 

He ignores the way her cheeks flush and the glow in her eyes. 

 

He definitely doesn’t notice the way her smile seems to grow a little too. 

 

* * *

_ Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan’s House.  _

 

Katelyn doesn’t bat an eye when her roommate crashes through the door with one heeled shoe in front of the other, she doesn’t bat an eye when a pink satchel bag is thrown on the sofa next to her, nor does she do so when Kawaii-Chan follows it. 

 

She speaks muffled into the couch and only then does Katelyn turn away from watching Wynonna Earp wrestle with an equally hot woman to look at Kawaii-Chan, “What?” 

 

“I said,  _ Get. The. Wine.”  _ She pauses the episode and looks at her friend fully, as Kawaii-Chan pushes herself up on her elbows, “I have a wine problem.” 

 

“You haven’t had a wine problem since your junior year of college, what could it possibly be that warrants that kind of-” 

 

“I think I like  _ Zane.”  _

 

“As a friend?” She says hopefully. 

 

Kawaii-Chan shakes her head, “Romantic styles.” 

 

She twists her blue curl in her fingers before pushing herself to her feet, “Forget wine, this is a Scotch problem.” 

 

“I will take a large glass of scotch then.” Katelyn almost laughs as she marches into the kitchen, grabs two glasses and then opens the cabinet that Kawaii-Chan can’t reach pulling out a 45th year Glen Mckenna. 

 

She sets the items on the coffee table and pours a lot into one glass before handing it to her roommate, “Are you sure you like him? Maybe it’s just the rebound feelings settling with Damian? I suggest rebound sex with a stranger.” 

 

“You mean like you did after you and Luka broke up? If I remember correctly… Though I don’t think it was a stranger.” 

 

Katelyn looks at her hard, “Just because you like Zane doesn’t mean you can judge me on my past partners.” 

 

“I’m not, I just remember him being distinctly blonde and not as dumb as he is now…” 

 

She forgoes the glass and takes a large gulp from the bottle before flicking Kawaii-Chan on the forehead, “Again, this is about  _ You,  _ not me.” 

 

Kawaii-Chan sighed and sipped her scotch, “I don’t know what happened ok? One minute he’s Zane-” Her nose wrinkles up and she looks a little like a kitten “-and the next he’s  _ Zane.”  _ The sigh is now a little dreamy and she staring off into space a little bit.

 

Katelyn snaps her fingers, “Focus, we’re going to kick this…. It’s probably just a passing crush, like your relapse with Dante a couple years ago.” Pink curls bob in agreement, she sips her drink again, “Just remember all of the bad shit Zane’s done!” 

 

“I tried that.” Kawaii-Chan snatched the bottle of Katelyn’s hands and took a large mouthful herself, “Then my brain leads me into all of the good things he’s done for me…” 

 

“Oh yeah?” She makes sure she sounds sceptical, “Like what?” 

 

Nails polished a nice taffy pink tap against the glass bottle, “He saved me at A-Con last year, there was a cosplayer who got a little too close for comfort and the minute he realised I wasn’t comfortable he helped me scare him off.” 

 

She doesn’t actually have anything to say to that. 

 

“Oh! And He picked up the Christmas presents I left behind and brought them all the way to Kul’Zak airport for me!” Katelyn blinks, watches her friend’s eyes become a little brighter, “He doesn’t treat me like I’m stupid, he actually tends to listen and... “ 

 

There’s a goofy smile on Kawaii-Chan’s lips and that’s when she knows. 

 

Knows in the way that she says his name, her lips tilting upwards as she details a cab ride back to the street, tells Katelyn about the Fall festival and her ankle that this isn’t a crush. 

 

Because the look in Kawaii-Chan’s eyes is too bright for that, too giddy in a way, too affectionate. 

 

Katelyn knows without a doubt that this isn’t a crush. 

 

This is someone starting to  _ love.  _

 

* * *

_ 8th of February, 2017, Mystreet.  _

 

She knows many things, she’s smart. She’s clever, she’s absolutely resolute in those particular facts. 

 

Garroth Ro’Meave-  _ And The Whole Ro’Meave Family for that matter. _ Is an oddity that she isn’t quite sure what to make of, but being dragged along on a trip up into the mountains is not how she envisioned spending Mall Day.

 

Not that she’s complaining, but some warning about the redhead with legs for days would have been nice. 

 

Her friend is understandably a little miffed at the fact that she ignores him five seconds after Lucinda Blanco shows up with a bag slung over her shoulder and a suitcase in hand, her hair is braided and she reminds Kim of Aphrodite… 

 

She remembers Lucinda from High School, who wouldn’t remember the first crush they had on the hottest girl in school. 

 

She’s pretty sure her face is going to be red for the entire trip. 

 

“Hey...Kim right?” Her voice is so smooth and she wants to melt into a puddle, all she can find to do is nod slowly as the woman’s smile becomes wider, “Great, I know who I’m sitting next to in the car.” Her smile turns flirtatious and Kim does the only think she knows how to do. 

 

Run away. 

 

“So when are we going?!” Her voice cracks a little bit as Lucinda walks over to the trunk of the car to put her stuff inside, leaning over in shorts on top of tights, it’s the winter! Kim squeaks quietly and Garroth furrows his brows at her.

 

“In a minute… Are you ok Kimmy?” 

 

“Perfectly-” Lucinda bends further into the boot “- _ fine. _ ” Her voice doesn’t crack… 

 

Oh, she was definitely not going to survive this trip, was she?

 

* * *

  
  


He presses a kiss to Aphmau’s cheek and her smile is a sweet thing, the necklace chain is made of steel at his insistence, it’s subtle of course. They didn’t need people asking questions about it, not until they were ready. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers in her ear and she giggles quietly, he hears several squeaks behind him and sighs, “Do I have to save someone?” 

 

Aphmau laughs, “Just Kim from Lucinda’s ass.” 

 

“Oh, she’ll be fine… Won’t she?” He asks quietly, watching her eyes as they hold more feelings than she can say aloud, “We should get on the road anyway… See you in a couple of days?” 

 

Her fingers follow the matching steel chain around his own neck as she sighs contently, “See you in a couple of days.” She kisses him before pulling away and stepping back completely, “Zane wants to make sure the Maid Cafe is going to be ok, though he has complete faith in Kawaii-Chan…” Her voice trails off as she looks at him, “Stay out of trouble ok?” 

 

He laughs, “It’s a Ski Lodge? What kind of trouble could I get up to?” 

 

“You’d be surprised..” She hums and then they hear a groan from behind them and she glares pointedly at the blonde annoyance, “You should go, Garroth is getting impatient.” 

 

“Yeah… But, I think he’s nothing in comparison with my…” He whispers the last word only for her to hear, kisses her and pulls away taking a step back “Yeah, we should go.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, you stupid potato.” 


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to begin? I do believe so.

**Interlude**

 

_“I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone.”_

_-J.R.R.Tolkien._

 

* * *

 

_ 8th of February, 2017, The Open Road.  _

  
  


She thinks that three out of the four people in the car are in total agreement over the fact that if Garroth says the same sentence he’s been saying for the last five hours they were without a doubt going to kill him and dump his corpse next to the road consequences be damned. 

 

As he opens his lips to do just that, Aaron breaks in the middle of the empty road looks at Garroth dangerously and growls “ _ Don’t.”  _ And Lucinda is starting to think that maybe Zane would have been better company, at least she could insult him without feeling bad or being told off. 

 

Still, at least the company isn’t all bad. 

 

Kim is undoubtedly adorable, not to mention undoubtedly her type. 

 

She leans against the car door and looks down at the small woman who’s red all over and it renews every time she happens to glance at Lucinda next to her. 

 

“Sooo, what do you do Kim?” The woman’s eyes flick to her and then focus forwards again. 

 

Her hands are holding onto a book that Lucinda recognises,  _ The Name of The Star by Maureen Johnson,  _ “I work at Orange Julius at the mall, my parents say it’s a waste since I study Art History and Creative writing...” 

 

“Oh? That sounds like it would have been fun.” She shifts a little bit closer as Kim smiles sheepishly, “I own a Witchcraft store in town, Aphmau asked me to come along as the Occult expert.” 

 

Kim’s head and gaze whip to Lucinda with a wide smile and bright pupils immediately, “Really? Do you mean like Ghosts and stuff?” 

 

She nods, “Exactly like ghosts and stuff, why? Do you like ghosts?” 

 

Auburn curls moved in time with her head as she shook it, “Not really, I’m ‘Easily Possessable’ as my Grandmother put it… It’s kind of a bother.” 

 

Lucinda clapped her hands together, “You’re a Beacon! I haven’t met one in a really long time!” She can’t help herself, remembering a gentleman who came to see her Mother to deal with the problem, “No wonder I’m drawn to you!” She winked and the woman’s face flushed again. 

 

Aaron looked at them both in the rearview mirror, “Lucinda I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to break people on this trip.” He smothering a grin thought and she rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yes, Dad.” Her tone is mocking and Garroth giggles weirdly. 

 

His eyes roll and he sets them back on the road, before reaching for the radio dial and turning up the music, it’s something poppy and sappy and she’s singing along in no time. 

 

“ _ Baby there’s a place where we can go, where it’s always shining like the snow~”  _

 

* * *

  
  


_ 9th of February, 2017, The Lycan - Shalakasca Residence.  _

 

His suitcase is by the door, his keys are in one hand while his phone is in the other, buzzing with the latest cat meme from Kawaii-Chan and he stifles a laugh. 

 

“Are you ready yet?” He yells up the stairs to his best friend who is making loud sounds as she runs around above him in her room. They were supposed to have left an hour ago, but everytime they got close Aphmau suddenly remembered something she needed to do and went back upstairs again. 

 

He was about to drive for a good six to seven hours and his best friend was taking a hell of a lot longer than necessary to get down here and in the car. 

 

“I’ll be there soon!” She calls out back to him and he groans, “Oh don’t give me that, we both know you spent two hours in the shower at least this morning!” 

 

Zane doesn’t reply, she hit the money and he hates that he’s rubbing off on her. 

 

It takes another ten minutes before she’s finally on the stairs and he sighs.. Until the doorbell rings and he groans. 

 

“Fucking really?” He leans against the wall, tapping his fingers against the back of his phone, as Aphmau finishes trotting down the stairs and answers the door. 

 

Two men, barely older then maybe Nineteen stand there, one’s a blonde and the other is a brunette and it takes him a second to recognise them as the Phoenix Property brothers. 

 

“Good Morning Miss Shalakasca, We’re here today about the property your partner is currently traveling to up in the mountains.” Levin Ash stepped forwards with a wide smile, “Bunny Hill Lodge.” 

 

Aphmau steps to the side and lets them in, “Ok, what about it?” 

 

“We thought it might be best to tell you everything, but clearly we didn’t catch Mr.Ly-” 

 

“Call him Aaron please.” 

 

“-Aaron before he left.” Malachi smiled apologetically, “Mr.Ro’Meave it’s lovely to see you again.” 

 

He acknowledged them both with a nod before leaning against the sofa. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ She wasn’t here yet.  _

 

_ He frowned at the people climbing out of the car, there were only four of them _

 

_ He’d been told at least  _ Five  _ were coming up to the Lodge, and that she was one of them. She had to be.  _

 

_ Briefly he thought about the shattered potion bottle left discarded in the tunnels and wondered what would happen if his master found out he’d made a mistake… Though if he managed to get the witch on his side…. _

 

_ “Alpha, what would you like us to do?” She was sniverling, the wolf turned human who seemed sullen at the prospects of being a human for the rest of her life. Which he understood, who’d want to be  _ Human  _ when you could be a werewolf. _

 

_ Humans were disgusting creatures, who always thought they were right no matter what. Mei’fwa weren’t much better, he swooped a finger along the three scars on his cheek from what the last one he had been fortunate to meet had done to him. _

 

_ “Case the building, don’t kill anyone. Report back if you see the woman in the photographs I showed you, do you understand?”  _

 

_ “Yes Alpha.”  _

 

_ At least she took orders well- Wait.  _

 

_ “No.” He growled as the driver’s side door was pushed open, as the red jacket came into view and the unruly hair and the scent.  _

 

_ Oh Irene the  _ Scent. 

 

_ He managed not to take a step back as he scented another Alpha on the winds, scented someone he never wanted to see again.  _

 

_ “ _ Aaron.”  _ He growled and knew without a doubt that that man was not about to make it out of here alive.  _

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ Bunny Hill Lodge  _

 

“This place is…” Aaron began slowly. 

 

“A dump.” The other three finished. 

 

He was inclined to agree, though not voice it aloud as he gripped the keyring, something didn’t feel right and he glanced back at the tree line. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to find but this definitely wasn’t it.

 

Far from it. 

 

Lucinda walked forwards, her witchcraft bag slung over one shoulder “This place is already giving off some  _ really  _ creepy vibes.” She started out, “And it isn’t just down to the spiritual energy.” 

 

The building seemed to loom in front of them, taunting them, something pulled at the back of Aaron’s head but he ignored it. 

 

Old wooden beams and stone, red brick climbed up the walls and it was absolutely breathtaking in the morning light, fond memories rose up thought they were smaller and harder to find in his head over the bad ones about the place. 

 

The stone roof seemed to be caving in on one side from what he could see and he frowned, that would be costly to fix. 

 

“Right, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Aaron crossed his arms and turned away from the door turning his back on it, “Lucinda, protection charms, if there’s something lurking in here waiting we’re going to need them.” 

 

“Already on it.” She replied, “I’m thinking about the best ones to use right now.” 

 

“I’m going to get the power running in the place, Kim could you help me?” 

 

“Sure!” Kim chirped easily. 

 

Next was… He turned to face large blue eyes looking excited at him waiting for an assignment, “Garroth… You can start unpacking the car, after I’m done with the electricity we’ll scout out the first floor rooms and find ones to sleep in, the main lobby is going to be large and spacy and with this weather far too cold to sleep in.” 

 

They all nod and Aaron takes a deep breath. 

 

And Unlocks the doors to one secret he has to keep. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ The Open Road.  _

 

“Can we please stop listening to this cry for help fest?” 

 

“Zane, it’s just Taylor Swift.” 

 

“Again, can we listen to something else?” He kept his eyes on the road but the urge to roll them was so strong in this moment that it hurt, “Like I don’t know… Of Monsters and Men?” 

 

She rolled her eyes, “You just want to listen to ‘Love Love Love’ over and over again.” 

 

“Maybe I do.” Zane glances at her, “Put it on.” 

 

Aphmau scoffs, “Why? So you can drive and pine after Kawaii-Chan at the same time?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Uh-Huh? Sureeee.” 

 

_ “Well, maybe I’m a crook for stealing your heart away… Yeah, maybe I’m a crook for not caring for it.”  _

 

The lyrics wash over him and Aphmau falls asleep. 

 

“ _ Yeah, maybe I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad person. Well, baby, I know.”  _

* * *

  
  


_ Bunny Hill Lodge. _

  
  


Somehow the place seemed bigger than it did when he was a kid and it was definitely colder. 

 

There was a feeling that drifted along his bones, a nightmare that never seemed to end as he relived it in full force standing before the stone fireplace in the middle of the room, the power still out and no signal to be found. 

 

It felt wrong to be here somehow, as if there was something waiting in the dark to pouce and tear him apart. 

 

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, “Aaron- WOAH!” Lucinda bounced back away from him, looking at him a little bit more strangely, “.....You’re really pent up are you ok?”

 

“I’m….” He took a deep breath, “I’m ok Lucinda, how about you?” Her eyes didn’t lose that spark of knowing that she so often held. 

 

She nodded, reaching up to twist her hair into a bun, “I can already feel the magical energy wafting off of this place, it’s almost as much as….” Her eyebrows pinched together and her eyes looked around carefully, “We shouldn’t stay here any longer than possible, there’s something…. Strange about this place.” 

 

Aaron had to agree, it echoed too much to be anything normal. 

  
  
  


Aaron found Kim in the maintenance room, her own hair up now a few pieces whispering around her face- her glasses perched on her nose while a contacts case lay on top of her open suitcase. 

 

She had a handful of fuses in one hand, while a screwdriver sat in her other, “We’re going to have to see if there’s a hardware store in the town near here, or a general store.” Kim frowned, “Sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t be here in the first place…” 

 

He walked forwards and took the fuses out of her hands, “Nah it’s ok, Garroth may have dragged you along but I’m glad you’re here.” Her cheeks coloured a bit, “And I think Lucinda’s glad you’re here too…” He trailed off and watched her cheeks turn bright red.

 

“R...Really?” Her fingers twitched, “She seems nice…” 

 

Aaron smiled, “We’ll find the boiler, sort that out and make the place a bit warmer. Then go to the town tomorrow when Aph and Zane get here.” 

 

Kim nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ She takes a breath.  _

 

_ Ugh, it’s so strange to walk on two legs. It feels like she has to take things slowly, her toes are freezing and she can’t understand any of her kin.  _

 

_ The Lodge- That’s what the werewolf had called it right? Loomed in front of her and her pack. She was still the Alpha, he was just a temporary annoyance that she’d deal with as soon as she could get into that potion room and reverse what they’d done to her.  _

  
  


_ She couldn’t live like this.  _

 

_ Not ever.  _

 

_ “Spread out!” She yells as they crash through the door, “Find the woman!”  _

  
  



	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost little Spirit, never should have been here in the first place...

_ There, Then.  _

  
  


_ “This is ridiculous.” He only ever brings her for these scouting missions, once she’d deluded herself into believing it was just because he wanted to spend time with her without any other guards around. Now she’s relatively sure it’s just to torment her.  _

 

_ He slides an arm around her waist easily as he leads her up the snow-covered hill, hair pulled back in a small ponytail so that he can see properly, “Love, a battle is coming and we need to be prepared.” His eyes sparkle, “Brilliant, is what I think you meant to say… Ridiculous my plan is not.”  _

 

_ A thrill trickles up her spine at the casual way he calls her ‘Love’ at the warmth that seeps through her thick clothing from his arm to combat the cold, at the way his eyes spark at her.  _

 

_ “It is a little.”  _

 

_ “Maybe a little.” He laughs.  _

 

_ Deep down somewhere she knows that the affection he places on her is because of her power, she knows he doesn’t love her. Knows that he’s lying through his teeth whenever he says he does, knows he’s acting so that he can wield her powers for his own gain. Knows he wouldn’t ever love her because it’s an impossible task that he just isn’t going to ever be capable of.  _

 

_ Oh, but how she wished he did.  _

 

_ Because she loved him.  _

 

_ Oh, how she loved him.  _

 

_ “You still haven’t told me about what happened at that little village by the sea.”  _

 

_ “Let’s just say these Phoenixes are harder to snuff out than the last.” _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Bunny Hill Ski Lodge, 10th of February, 2017.  _

 

When they pull up the door is busted in and there’s glass littering the floor from the broken windows, it’s not old damage either and Zane has only just slowed the car when Aphmau unbuckles herself and darts out the door. 

 

“Aphmau-” 

 

“AARON?!” It’s laced with concern and worry as he finally pulls the car to a stop and climbs out as well, taking in the damage that has happened. He locks the car and follows his best friend inside. 

 

Zane looks around the room, the lobby of the Lodge is trashed couches possibly more tore up then they had been, but none of this is what makes him pause. 

 

No, the sense of Deja Vu that swept over him was far worse, everything looked familiar. 

 

But not in a happy family memory as his parents had insisted. No, something was different. 

 

Something was  _ Wrong.  _

 

Wrong in the way that a chill went down his spine, the way it always did when his Father got mad and he and Vylad hid in the understairs cupboard until their Mother had found them. 

 

Nothing was going to end well the longer they were here. 

 

He could feel it. 

 

“ _ Zane….”  _

 

“What?” He squawked making everyone jump. 

 

Aphmau looked at him from where she was wrapping Aaron in her arms, “No one said anything to you?” Her eyebrows rose. 

 

“I swear I heard my name.” 

  
Her eyebrows furrowed, “You must be tired from the drive.” 

 

A chill crept over his spine as if something was placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Must be….” 

 

* * *

  
  


There was a brief reprieve from the snow in the evening, everyone had gotten situated with rooms to sleep in for the remainder of their stay here, Aphmau refusing to leave Aaron’s side after she learnt exactly what had happened. 

Zane had scored the only room that had a balcony that didn’t seem like it was about to rot away, even then he kept close to the door as he flicked the lighter open. 

 

His lighter was a thing of beauty, he’d found it in college at a car boot sale. The owner more than willing to part with it for as little as thirty quid. 

 

The casing was pure silver, with black swan gold moulded into place in the shape of a ‘Z’ it felt right when he held it in his hand like everything made sense. 

 

It was cold up here, colder than he remembered. Zane had found himself avoiding the room where the Ro’Meave family had spent their skiing vacations like the plague while Garroth was more than happy to find it not only in one piece but livable in. 

 

Zane lit the cigarette in his mouth and rested his back against the wall, took a breath and wished his thoughts and memories away. He’d rather think about anything else, anyone else. Not his Father or his Brothers, hell he didn’t even really want to think about anyone but himself right now. 

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he had one bar of signal. That was it, no data. No fucking pokemon, no animal crossing. He had Neko Atsume and one chance… 

 

_ “Hey.”  _

 

It was all he sent, a simple word that echoed off his tongue and made him realise that the one person he wanted to talk to wasn’t anywhere near here. 

 

“Oh fuck me.” He whispered, then took a long drag on the cigarette. 

 

_ He had it really bad.  _

 

* * *

  
  


She was so cold. 

 

Which was ridiculous, they had a fire roaring in the heath and hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows- Aphmau was prepared to all extents and Kim decided she liked that about her -not to mention she was buried under about ten blankets. 

 

But, she was really fucking cold. 

 

It was like a snow cloud had decided to settle around her, icy, present and mysterious. 

 

Lucinda slotted herself into Kim’s side in a moment, “Hey Kimmy.” Her own mug of hot chocolate smelt different, like someone, had spiked it “Bourbon, I added Bourbon… A witch never goes anywhere without proper supplies… Want some?” 

 

She simply switched the mugs, “Yes.” A laugh rewarded her as the witch buried herself closer, “So, what do you think of the lodge?” 

 

“I think it would be pretty nice if it wasn’t half in disrepair and half rotted.” Everyone else was curled up and Lucinda was speaking quietly, Aaron and Aphmau were across from them on a different couch buried under even more blankets and whispering in each other's ears, “The only person who doesn’t have a snuggle buddy is Garroth.” 

 

Kim tried not to jump at the sudden warmth from the whisper in her ear, as Lucinda poured some more bourbon in her own drink, “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, Zane disappeared off to his room the minute he could…. And Garroth is annoying as all fire these days.” She sipped her drink, “Aaron and Aphmau have each other and…. I have you!” Kim tried not to blush as she felt a hand wiggle around her waist, “Unless you don’t want to-” 

 

“No!” She squeaked loudly, loud enough that it caught Aaron’s attention “That is… I would welcome the extra warmth! Yeah… Yeah, that’s it….” Kim downed half of her hot chocolate. 

 

Lucinda laughed, “You are so adorable.” 

 

A curl of cold came down Kim’s spine again, a whisper of something else and while she felt more warmth there was also something- 

 

“ _ I just need to borrow you for a bit… You understand don’t you?”  _

 

Everything went black. 

 

* * *

  
  


Lucinda caught her cup, “She must be tired…” But it didn’t feel like that. 

 

“Hey guys, I think we should head to bed.” Aphmau stated plainly, Aaron’s head settled on her shoulder “It’s getting really late and we need to be up tomorrow morning bright and early so we can start fixing this place up properly.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Garroth stood up with all of his blankets, running up the stairs and away from all of them without much of a second thought. 

 

“Kim?” Lucinda shook her shoulder gently, “We’re going now.” 

 

A hum echoed out from the other woman, she was stirring from the quick slumber, “Lu...cin...da?” 

 

“That’s right, come on I’ll take you to your room.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

* * *

  
  


_ This body was… Interesting to say the least, digging through her memories was fun. Finding that image more so… _

 

_ She hoped her host didn’t mind if she kissed a man or two, but she’s seen him. He’d reacted to his name.  _

 

_ He’d reacted to it, he looked like him.  _

 

_ He looked like Zane.  _

 

_ He looked like the man she loves.  _

 

_ And she had to find him.  _

 

* * *

  
  


The sleeping bag is pretty ok to sleep in, even if he’d prefer anything else but a sleeping bag. 

 

At least the room is warm, he’d shut the balcony doors and then lit a fire. The tobacco running through his system was also a slight relief, a comfort. So much for quitting, he’d been lucky that Aphmau had trusted him. 

 

He’d at least lasted a month without one of course, mainly because of the sugar sticks KC had been supplying him with. 

 

A scratch came at his door, then it cracked opened slowly. 

 

His eyes shot open, “Garroth, I swear to Irene if this is all because of you-” 

 

Soft fingers encased his chin, she giggled “Hello my love…” Kim’s tone was different, her voice sounded different. It didn’t sound like her, her eyes were glazed over slightly as if it wasn’t her seeing..

 

“Kim? Are you ok?” He lifted her hand off of him, unfazed for the most part but “You aren’t acting like yourself-” 

 

She surged forwards, a giddy smile on her lips as she attempted to kiss him and he dodged her advance. 

 

“Kim-” She tried again. 

 

“APHMAU!” He yelled now, shaking off the sleeping bag as he twisted her around and placed her out of arm’s reach of him. 

 

“Zane… My Love….” 

 

She was lifted away as she tried to dive for him again, Garroth enclosed his arms around her waist, “Are you ok baby brother?” 

 

“I’m fine…” He panted out of breath as he fell on the bed, “I’m pretty sure she isn’t.” 

 

Kim thrashed in Garroth’s arms, her hair whipping her eyes wild, “Let me go! Let me go princeling!” She hissed at him, kept hissing at him then the others came in. 

 

“What’s going on- KIM!” Lucinda ran forwards, her red hair tied up into a plait that trailed behind her, “Oh... She told me on the way here that she gets possessed easily.” 

 

Aphmau lingered in the doorway, “What’s wrong with Kim?” Her eyes creased with worry, “We heard screaming and-” 

 

“YOU!” Kim hissed at her, “You deserve nothing-” 

 

_ “Somnum!”  _ Lucinda hissed and Kim slumped in Garroth’s arms, “......I feel really bad for doing that, but she could have hurt herself if I let her continue on like that..” 

 

Zane eyed them all warily, “Get her away from me, she tried to kiss me and called me her ‘Love’ something weird is going on.” 

 

Garroth chimed in, timing sometimes perfect it would seem.“That’s an understatement, who’d ever fall in love with you?” 

 

_ Who indeed? _

* * *

  
  


_ 11th of February, Bunny Hill Lodge.  _

  
  


Lucinda knows a thing or two about the Occult. 

 

Now she’s no John Constantine or Merlin but she knew stuff in her very bones, what she knew better than anyone else right now was that whatever inhabited this Lodge…

 

Was not something she should have touched or even seen. 

 

It was bad, so bad. These feelings grew stronger and stronger with every second she stood in this building. 

 

She pulled a hand through Kim’s hair, murmuring a relaxation spell as she tested her for traces of whatever had possessed her… She squirmed in her sleep, before ultimately waking up and knowing nothing of the incident that had occurred. 

 

And the feeling grew stronger. 

 

Then her, Kim, Aaron and Aphmau had gone to the town. 

 

And the feeling left her. 

* * *

  
  


_ Bunny Hill Town General Store.  _

 

“Aaron.” He looked up at her as they stood in the canned goods aisle of this general store, while Aphmau and Kim talked to the shop boy behind the counter, “We need to get the hell out of that Lodge.” 

 

She hisses it and his eyebrows creased. 

 

“....I kind of agree, but also I’m not sure?” He speaks honestly, they are talking quietly as they mill about collecting up items, he pokes his head up to check on Aphmau as he looks out the window, “It’s weird, I have this constant urge to get out of there every single second like something is horribly wrong with the place.” 

 

Her sigh came out relieved, he got it “That’s exactly how I feel.” She threw a packet of tampons into the basket, “I feel like something’s gonna come and kill me in my sleep and then the thing happened with Kim…” 

 

Aaron nods, “We’ll go back, get everyone to pack up and clear out-” 

 

The doors to the shop burst open. 

“Liochant! There’s a big storm coming!” 

 

They all recognised the voice.

 

None of them wanted it to belong to the person who stood in the doorway. 

 


End file.
